Jak's Journal
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: A journal written by Jak. In it is Jak's feelings and thoughts about his adventures during all three games. Fallows the games story line. Rated K . Reviews are welcome but please no FLAMES! COMPLETE!
1. First Entry

**PStU: Well here is my first Jak and Daxter Fanfic and it is in Diary form. **

**Star: Ya I thought it would be good if people could see into Jak's thoughts during all three games so we came up with this little fic.**

**PStU: Later when I get deeper into this one I will do another one called Keira's Diary. It is basically the same type of fic only it will be Keira's thoughts and feelings insted of Jak's. Star and I hope to get a lot of this down so expect new chapters very soon.**

**Star: I'll Keep Her up all night If I have to, to get this all down. So she will never get sleep when I'm around HA HA HA.**

**PStU: You've been hanging around Titlle too long haven't you.**

**Star: YES!!**

**PStU: (Facepalm) Anyway on with the first entry.**

**

* * *

**

Jak's Journal

February 14 1765 (Authors POV)

I have never really written a journal like this before or have even ever thought about writing one before but Samos said that since I can not tell people my problems I should write them down. Any way my name is Jak and I am a mute. I have been one ever since I can remember. That's another thing I have never told any one this but I cannot remember anything before the young age of five. Daxter is always telling me that it is a crime that I don't even remember or know my parents but hey I don't mind. My uncle is kind to me just like a substitute father and even Samos is like a father to me.

I have another topic to discus as well and her name is Keira. She is Samos's only child, his little girl, and not to mention she is an excellent mechanic. I don't know my feelings for her exactly but when ever I see her lately I just get these embarrassing fantasies about her. Like her and I making-out or her and I kissing in general. I mean she has been like a sister to me ever since she and I meet ten years ago but I'm not so sure about that anymore. I see her and well the temperature seems to rise a few hundred digress until some one else like Daxter or Samos come into the room to drop it back down to normal. Maybe it's just me but I don't know how I should feel toward a girl who has been like a sister to me.

I should probably write about some of the other people in my life. But as I write this down I can't help but wonder if someone is reading this other then myself. If they are they probably will get very board and put this down right away. Why would anyone want to read a journal written by a country boy like me? Anyway Daxter has been my best friend like forever and everyone says he is the exact opposite of me. I am a mute that tries to be on my best behavior all the time and Daxter… well lets just say he always gets himself into trouble with Samos. He is loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, and he gets into trouble all the time, and he try's to drag me along with him.

"You're too much of a goodie, goodie," Daxter will say sometimes when he gets ready to drag me into some prank or something. Just today he got me to go to the bird lady's house and let out some of her birds. I first objected but it turned out to be fun until we got caught and had to catch all the birds and put them back in their cages as well as clean all the cages as punishment. Well I should say I cleaned the cages as punishment while Daxter sat down and watched me do so. Some time's I wonder why I'm his friend then I remember all the things he has done for me. Like the time I messed with that Whumpbee's nest on my ninth birthday and got stung really badly. Daxter was the one who went and got me some help and he stayed by my side the entire time Samos was pulling out the Whumpbee stingers. Daxter may not be the most brave person around but he is the most loyal friend anyone could have. I am really happy to have him as my friend.

Samos Hagai is the green sage or Sage of Green Eco. He is great with plants and hates it when anyone (mostly Daxter) messes with or destroys them. He is the person how is the first thing I can remember. Before we came to Sandover village he and Keira took me in and brought me with them. At first I thought that Samos was my father or something but he told me otherwise. He found my uncle and enlisted his help. I was entrusted to my uncle's care thanks to Samos. For that I am really grateful. He really does not like Daxter at least that's what I think. He is always yelling at him and telling him to clean when nothing is dirty. Daxter I believe doesn't like Samos ether. His names for Samos are "Old log in the head," "Grandpa Green," and "Old Greeny". He also mocks what Samos teaches but I find it very interesting. Samos teaches us about the Precursor's and there ancient culture. I find all of it fascinating. Just yester day he told us about their uses for eco. How it powered their cities and all their ancient artifacts. Daxter just ignored the whole thing and messed with Samos's favorite pet plant just to tick him off.

Anyway tonight Daxter and I are going to swipe the fisher mans boat and go to Misty Island so to see what goes on there. I know Samos told us never to go there but well, I just have to go and see what's so bad about it myself. I will write about all about it later. Oh I gotta go Samos is about to talk about Blue Eco. Bye.

**Word Count: (905)

* * *

**

**PStU: Well that is the first entry so Keep watch for more. I love getting reviews so send in you comments and compliments. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**Star: You forgot the disclamer! AGAIN!!**

**PStU: NOOOOOOOO! (Get's dragged away by rabid Lawers. AGAIN)**

**Star: Oh dear. Thats the second time she has forgoten the disclamer. PStU Does not own the Jak and Daxter Series. Excuse me while I go and bail her out of jail... again.**


	2. Entry 2

**PStU: Well Star was right. She kept me up all night until I wrote this down. I did not get any sleep. THANK YOU STAR!**

**Star: As you can see she is not very happy at me right now. Anyway this chapter is better the the first at least that is what I think.**

**PStU: Well then every one Here is chapter two and Star, STOP KEEPING ME UP ALL NIGHT WITH YOUR CONSTANT NAGGING.**

**Star: PStU Does not own The Jak and Daxter series.**

**

* * *

**

Entry 2

February 15 1765

Ok a lot of things have happened in the last 24 hours. When Daxter and I went to Misty Island we saw a lot of Lurkers there and we also saw two weird people come to talk to them. They were talking about finding Precursor artifacts and our village. They said something about attacking it later. This worries me a lot. If all those Lurkers attack the village it could be really bad for every one there. We left the large group of Lurkers to go explore the surrounding area. Daxter and I walk to a large metal like area and see a large tub of blackish purple ooze and Daxter also tripped over a Precursor artifact in a this area. Daxter went on to talk about how it must be one of those old Precursor craft things that Samos is always talking about. He tossed it and I well caught it and it turned red as it was in my hands. Not just that it gave off eco energy. Daxter asked how I did that but well I don't really know. After he asked that a Lurker captain came out of nowhere and attacked us. Daxter was scared but I took to attacking the dumb animal and threw the artifact at it. It exploded and sent me flying backward and into Daxter who fell into the dark ooze. I was worried that he would not come back up again but when he did he was thrown out of it as a little furry creature. He got up and told me that it stung and proceeded to say that we should not have come here. I just looked at him and finally he noticed that he was shorter then me…much shorter then me. He started to scream at the top of his lungs for a few minutes. He stopped for a bit to tell me he was fine but started again when he saw he had a tail. I grabbed him and decided to take him to Samos.

When we got back to Samos's hut Daxter tried to sneak in but of course Samos notices him coming in by the way the floor creaked when Daxter steeped on it. Samos was mad at both of us. I don't blame the sage but he took most of his anger out on Daxter. I do admit that Daxter did need a bath though. He told us that the dark ooze that Daxter feel into was a large quantity of Dark eco. Daxter interrupted Samos and saying he wanted him to help change him back. Samos told us he could not help him even if he wanted to. The only person that could help Daxter was Gol Acreron the Sage. He also told us that if we were to go and get to him we would need to cross the Fire canyon but that it was too hot to go on foot. That's when Keira came in.

The temperature did not rise like it normally does when I see her but that was probably due to the fact that both Samos and Daxter were both there. She told us that we could fly over it if her zoomer had a heat shield. She told us that we would need 20 power cells to get the shield up and running. She went on to talk about where we could get some and then her comment about me being a brave adventurer. I could only smile as she came close to me. She oh she had my heart racing when she left the room. Samos told us to go and train on Geyser Rock before we head out to the union.

Later

The training on Geyser rock went really well. We found 4 power cells and a lot of Precursor orbs there. I had to channel blue eco a few times but I happen to love channeling eco. It gives me such a calm feeling and a felling as if it is something that I was meant to do. When we got back Samos yelled at us to get out and search for power cells while unclogging his green eco collectors. Both Daxter and I scrambled out of his house and down to Keira's work place. She is so cute when she is working on all of her mechanical things. Daxter proceeded to flirt with her and wanted to know if she would go on a date with him. She shot him down…hard. She came up to me to tell me about the ancient Precursor pipe line that runs throw the planet. I knew this already but she then told me something I did not know. She told me that some of the pipe line traces back to the Forbidden Forest and that we probably could uncap some of the blocked vent's there. I again smiled at her and watched her back as she went back to work on her A-grav Zoomer. I walked out of her work place after a few minutes and went into Sandover to see about getting some power cells. Along the way I picked up a few more Precursor orbs that everyone likes so much and gave them to my Uncle. He had told me earlier that day that he had lost all of his. To my surprise he gave me a power cell as a thank you and said to keep Daxter away from his Precursor Orbs. I went across the road to the Mayors house and told me that if I could get the power back on he would give me a power cell and another one if I gave him some Precursor orbs. I nodded and went to the bird lady's house to see if I could do any thing for her.

I think she was still mad at us from last time but she did not say anything about it. She at first thought Daxter was a bird a sick on at that. Daxter felt insulted and proceeded to tell the bird lady that she did not look good herself. She noticed her mistake and apologized. She wanted our help to save a Flut flut bird egg and said she would give us a power cell if we succeeded.

I walked out of her house and went to help the farmer who is very lazy by the way and put his Yakcows in their pin again. He gave us a power cell as a thank you. I climbed up some rocks and saw a Precursor Oracle on the ledge of a cliff. I felt myself being drawn to him and jumped over to him. He told us that if we wanted his Power cells we need to trade Precursor Orbs for them he only said that after he sensed the "light" in one of us and went on about how he had been waiting for his return. I can't help but wonder why he was waiting for me.

Anyway it is getting late and I need to get some sleep before I go and get more power cells tomorrow. Bye.

* * *

**Word count: 1197**

* * *

**PStU: Ok that's it for now please unglew your eyeballs from the screen. Thank you. And if you would be so kind as to leave a review I will give you a cookie.**


	3. Entry 3

**PStU: Ok here is another wonderful entry in Jak's Journal. I do say so my self that this is going very smoothly for my first Jak and Daxter fic.**

**Star: Well duh. You drink, eat and Breath Jak and Daxter stuff. You're even getting your mom to make you a Jak and Daxter Tee-shirt of your disign. But it will be so awsome.**

**Titlle: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! GET A LIFE ALL OF YOU! DAMN YOU PStU FOR CREATING THESE MORONS!**

**PStU: WHOO no cursing in this fic yet Titlle so bad Demon. BAD! Oh and Star you pissed her off again didn't you.**

**Giddy: NO it was me! WEEEEEEEEE! (inhails) WEEEEEEEEEE! (Jumps up and down on bed)**

**Everyone: (Facepalm)**

**Giddy: (Still going weee.)**

**Titlle: Some one shut her up! NOW!**

**PStU: Anyway we have to get this mess sorted out and stop them from killing each other so read this chapter. OH and I do not own the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

Entry 3

February 16 1765

Today Daxter and I went to the Forbidden Jungle and found about 7 power cells. I love how I can find them just laying all over the place and take them for keeps. Ok the thing is I'm just happy I'm getting to travel around and see all these sights. Last time I came to the Forbidden Jungle was on my ninth birthday and had that incident with the Whumpbee's nest. Man do I hate Whumpbee's. You mess with their nest just a little bit and they decide that you are a threat. Ok so maybe trying to pull it out of the tree is not a smart thing to do but hey I was just nine. Daxter was right there with me the whole time and he started to laugh as I climbed the tree. He said something about me looking like a monkey. As I got up to the nest I stupidly wacked the nest with my hand just to see if it was hollow and that was when the Whumpbee's came out all mad and stuff. Those babies sure can pack a mighty sting. I fell out of the tree and twisted my ankle during the fall and the Whumpbee's came at me as I lay on the ground hurt. I try to get up but my ankle still hurt and I could barely walk. Daxter at that time decided to finally help me and he grabbed my arm and helped my get away. All during that time we were both getting stung. After a long effort Daxter and I made it to Samos's hut but we both looked like giant living pin cushions. And Daxter tried to shield me a little bit so he had it worse then I did. I really do love that guy sometimes.

Anyway this time we made sure to stay away from any Whumpbee's and their nests so we wouldn't have to go crawling back to Samos's to get him to heal us. First we went over those old rickety bridges that by the way have boards missing from them. I almost fell through and down to the ground beneath them. Yikes was that scary. Daxter proceeded to scream in my ear which by the way he is hanging onto as we almost fall through the bridge. He seems to have taken a liking to my shoulder and well it can get annoying because when he yells it is really loud and really close. If he continues to scream through out this entire adventure I will need ear plugs. As we are dangling I see the fisherman below us and boy did he seem mad. At first I thought it was because he knew we had stolen his boat but when we got back up onto the bridge and went over to him it seemed he was mad because he could not catch any fish. He told us if we could catch two-hundred pounds of fish he would give us a power cell and would let us use his boat any time we wanted to go back to Misty Island. I liked that deal so we started to fish with a little net which by the way was not as hard as the fisherman made it out to be. We caught a lot of fish and got the power cell. I really liked the fact that Daxter and I could now use his boat when ever we see fit.

We left the fisherman to go deeper into the jungle. We found more of Keira's scout flies and picked them up. We needed to get into the Precursor temple but could not cross the large gap when I saw that I needed to channel blue eco to open the way forward. So I found a blue eco vent and started to channel. I ran back over to the blue lighting bolt posts and watched as a bridge formed in front of us. I have to say Blue eco can do really cool things. We hopped across the bridge because in all honesty it was worse then the rickety bridges coming into this jungle. When we got inside I was still channeling the blue eco and well I need to be. I went over to the platforms and they started right under my feet. They moved around the temple and all the way to the top where a power cell was waiting. We grabbed it and went deeper into the temple using the elevator. Once inside I started to explore ignoring all of Daxter's "I got a bad feeling about this" and "I don't think this is such a good idea," oh and "I wish I had stayed home," jabber. The deeper we got into the building the more I could feel blue eco. Then I saw it, a switch to turn on all the blue eco vents around the world and a power cell was on top of it. I grabbed it and the switch activated. Keira's talk box activated after words and it was Keira talking about how she just knew there was a switch in these old ruins. Me, I was just happy to hear her voice.

I left that room and picked up a lot more Precursor orbs. By the way I think I have around 200 if I'm not mistaken. I need to give some to the Mayor and the Precursor oracle. I again went deeper into the temple and saw that I had gotten all the Precursor orbs in this area when Daxter screams for me to duck. I do as he instructed when I finally notice a large man eating plant and barrels of dark eco by it. Well the first thing going through my mind is "oh great this thing has been mutated by that dark eco stuff." And "how do you clip back a plant like that" I duck out of the way again as it comes down for another chance at me. I notice some sturdy leaves and use them to jump up to its head and kick it as hard as I can. That seemed to stun it and then I jumped off the leaves to give it a good whack at its center but it regained its composure and attacked me again. For most of the time I was dodging this and that until I could get a good whack at its head. After what seemed like age's the plant finally killed over and died. Then after it was dead a power cell came out of its roots and opened up. I grabbed the power cell and a few more Precursor orbs and left the temple via the roof.

Once back out in the jungle the humidity hit me hard again and man was it cold in the temple. I thought about going back in there just to shut Daxter up but decided to live with his whining. I found the last scout fly and it had a power cell just like the one in the village and the one on Geyser Rock. It was at that time I went into the little stream to cool off when I saw something sparkle at the end of it. It was another power cell. After cooling off and grabbing that power cell I went to take care of the machine diverting the eco beam. First I opened a Precursor door that also had a power cell behind it then I broke the mirror diverting the beam. Daxter and I used mirrors to redirect the eco beam to the village. After we did so the Mayor came out of his house to thank us and give us a power cell as thanks. We weren't done with him yet as we went back into his house to get our other power cell for 90 Precursor orbs. We left the mayor and went to the sculptor's house. When he first saw us he said "Little furry dude" then sighed heavily. It seemed he wasn't his normal hippy like self. He told us that he thought Daxter was his muse then he said his muse ran away to Misty Island and that he would give us a power cell if we brought her back. Daxter said "NO way we are going back to that Misty Island place." Then he looked at me then asked "Are we really going back there?" I nodded my head then walked out of the sculptor's house.

After I ate dinner I went to the Precursor Oracle to give him 120 Precursor orbs for a power cell that he holds. After that I came back here to sit down and write all this down. Boy am I dead tired. I'm going to Sentinel Beach tomorrow to unclog Samos's green eco collectors and try to find more power cell's as well as save that Flut flut egg among other things.

I'll write more tomorrow.

P.S

I have around 16 or 17 Power cells.**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 1,525

* * *

**

**PStU: WEEEEE!**

**Star: What?**

**PStU: You heard me. WEEEEEE.**

**Titlle: Oh great she's got you doing it now too. People leave your reviews and go.**


	4. Entry 4

**PStU: (yawns) well here is another entry of Jaks Journal and I again was nagged by my muses to get this one down for all to see. Not to mention it is the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN THEY DISIDE TO FINALLY HELP!**

**Star: Sorry. I was in Mexico for the last few day's and was having the time of my life when I finally got an idea for it. I came home at my fastest speed just to help you. You know you should be happy that I even came back. I was having a lovly spa treatment when I desided to come and get your Idea's rolling again.**

**Titlle: COULD YOU HAVE AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL MORNING TO MAKE HER WRITE THIS DOWN AND WHY DO YOU GET A HOLLIDAY?!**

**Star: NO she has school in the morning and will leave to go before I could get her to write. And I do most of the work so thats way I get a holliday.**

**PStU: So it's ok if I fall asleep in school Just so you can get this all down. And I never told you that you could go to Mexico and leave us all here.**

**Star: ...oh**

**Angel: Star you and I will have a talk later.**

**PStU: I do not own the Jak and Daxter Franchise and yet...**

* * *

Entry 4

February 17 1765

Today at Sentinel Beach was just as rewarding as the Forbidden Jungle. I'll start from the beginning. When I got up this morning my uncle had already left for his new adventure of his, but he left me a note and I gladly read it. It said…

_Jak my boy I am heading out on my next expedition today and I will not be back for a few months. I left you supplies and a map for your first adventure. Now don't be so surprised that I know about what you are doing. I quite like the idea of you of you having adventures just like your dear old uncle. Be safe and don't let that friend of yours steal any of my tucked away Precursor orbs. Happy Travels._

_Yours truly, your dear old uncle._

To be honest I was not all that surprised he knew I was out adventuring because if it had anything to do with adventure my uncle would know about it. So I pocketed the note and found the supplies he said he got had for me. They were nothing special but I carried them all the same. It was a bag filled with some green eco just incase and some traveling food just incase I get hungry. The good thing about it was that I could carry all of the stuff I collect in this new bag now instead of my old one because this one is a little bigger then the one I'm using now. So I put it on my back and walked out of my house.

It was a cool crisp morning and the sun was just rising so the sky was still that pink and orange color of the coming of a new day. I walked over to Daxter's house and saw that he was not there but his parents were. They saw me and said that their fur ball of a son was somewhere in the village. I saw a tear go down his mom's face as she thought about what had happened to Daxter. It was then that I really knew I had to find a way to turn Daxter back to normal at any cost. Not just for him but for all those that love him. And besides I fell kinda responsible for the whole being turned into an ottsel thing. Oh ya I forgot to mention that Samos found out what Daxter had turned into he calls it an Ottsel. An otter slash weasel highbred. Anyway I turned away from Daxter's house partly because I wanted to find Daxter and partly because I felt bad about seeing Daxter's mom so sad. I walked over to his favorite spot by the ocean that he and I would come to every day to watch the sun rise and set. And just as I figured he was there orange fur and all. I walked over to him and sat down next to him as I heard him sigh.

He asked me after I sat down 'do you think I really can be turned back to normal, because I don't want to stay an ottsel forever.' He then sighed again but got a huge grin on his face after words. He then said 'but you know I am the hottest guy in town still even like this.' I laughed after he said that and he jumped up onto my shoulder ready for us to go to do what Samos told us to do a few days ago as well as other things.

We fallowed the lamps like we always did when going to Sentinel Beach but this time I felt something was wrong with our once quiet playing spot. All over the beach were a bunch of lurkers and bombs going off. I stood in place for a second looking out at the beach with shock but soon I recovered to go and kick some lurker butt. I ran across the beach killing all the lurkers I cam into contact with as well as picking up Precursor orbs along the way. Daxter pointed to a power cell that was lying on the beach and I started up so it but the pelican came and took it from us. I kinda figured that it would be harder then just coming up and picking it up out of the sand. Daxter was furious at the bird and started yelling curses at the pelican. I just ignored him and ran to the water and swam over to the pelicans nest. I felt bad for hitting the animal but we did need that power cell after all so I made sure not to hurt it just make it cough up the power cell. Well it did and it went flying all the way to the upper part of the beach. Daxter yelled for me to run and get it before the pelican did. I already knew the dumb bird was going to go and get it again so I ran as swam as fast as I could to the shore and up to the grassy area of the beach so to get to it before the bird did. I got there just in time and Daxter did a victory dance after we pocketed the power cell.

I walked down the beach again after the pelican incident and saw Samos's green eco collectors were more then clogged they were covered with rocks put there by the lurkers at least that's what I think. I went over to them and started to clear out the eco collectors. It took an hour or two to successfully remove all of the rocks and Daxter didn't help with all of his whining but he was easily ignorable. After all of the rocks were removed I found a power cell buried under the last pile. Samos then contacted us using the talk box and said something along the lines of 'thank you for finally deciding to unclog my eco collectors. Oh and if Daxter can't return to normal he can always deal with the village rat problem.' I thought that comment was uncalled for. It was bad enough that Daxter is an ottsel but Samos knows Daxter hates rats.

After the green eco collectors I walked to the ruins at the far end of the beach after finding all of Keira's scout flies and getting their power cell. I remembered that I once saw a power cell at the top of one of those ruins and hoped it was still there. Daxter though wanted us to scare the seagulls instead. I had to emit that scaring seagulls is very fun to do so I went and ran through the flock of seagulls. They all took flight and went to the other two ruined towers. Both Daxter and I grinned at that. The dumb birds were just asking to be scared again and again. So I ran through their flock two more times until they got so scared they flew into the side of a cliff and caused an avalanche. I thought it was pretty cool that they did that. Before I went to go over and check the area of the rock slide I climbed up all three ruined towers to see if I could find that power cell. I did as well as some Precursor orbs. Next was the area of the avalanche. There wasn't much there except rocks at first but soon a larger rock fell down and revealed another power cell which I took gladly.

I went back down to the beach where bombs were being launched at me from up on that large tower. I saw a blue eco vent and some jump pads and decided to do something about it. I quickly swam over to the eco vent and started to channel blue eco so to activate the jump pads. I jumped all the way to the tower and killed the lurker who was controlling the cannon. It seems the lurker was also guarding a power cell. Daxter grinned as he saw the unmanned cannon and started to shoot at the beach with it. I grabbed him and jumped into the water bellow. I swam back to shore only to have the bird lady tell me to go and get the egg. I agreed to of course and took the long trip to the side of the cliff where the "little" egg was. Ha that thing was bigger then me. I pushed it off the side of the cliff and heard it make a cracking sound as it hit the ground. I winced hopping I did not scramble poor thing and Daxter voiced my worries as we went down to the bird lady. When we got there, there was a large crack in the egg and I saw it move for a second before the bird lady gave us a power cell. After she did though the egg hatched and spotted Daxter. I was holding in my laugher as the Flut flut bird thought that Daxter was its mom. Daxter went on a rant after we left the bird lady about how that was twice he had been mistaken as a bird at to say the least he was not at all happy. I went back to the village after we left the bird lady and went up to Samos's hut to see if he had anything else for us to do. He did.

Tomorrow he wants us to go back to Misty Island and stop the lurkers from opening the Dark eco silos and stop the mine carrying lurkers from dropping the load on the village. So when I wake up tomorrow I fetch Daxter and take the fisherman's speed boat to Misty Island. I can tell you now that Daxter is not looking forward to his trip back to that place. I rally don't mind but I will have to hear all of Daxter's complaints as we get there but they are easily ignorable.

After I exited Samos's hut I took one last trip to the oracle and got the last power cell it had for another 120 Precursor orbs. All in all I had another good day and will hopefully have another one tomorrow.

P.S.

I think now I have at least 24 or 25 power cell's.

* * *

**Word count 1749

* * *

**

**PStU: (snore's with head placed against moniter)**

**Titlle: Ok anyone want to play a prank on PStU?**

**Everyone: We all do.**

**Titlle: Ok I'm going to need 2 cans of whip cream, Some honey, tolit paper and some hot fudge.**

**Star: Leave your reviews and maybe we won't prank her.**


	5. Entry 5

**PStU: Ok I know this is a little late but I was really busy.**

**Titlle: YA sleep takes a lot out of a person huh.**

**PStU: So I needed a little sleep. So what! I was sick after all.**

**Titlle: Sure you were.**

**PStU: Why you little...**

**Star: PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

Entry 5

February 18 1765

Like I said yesterday at the end of my entry Daxter and I are going to Misty Island Today. The only problem is it is time to go there but I can't find Daxter anywhere! I know he is a big coward but still could he at least be here when he is supposed to be. Now I have to look all over the village for him. I'll write more after I get back from Misty Island.

--

Later…

Ok the Misty Island trip went better then I hoped it would. We that is Daxter and I got a lot more Precursor Orbs and Power cells. The day's events go like this…

This morning I could not find Daxter like I said. Anyway I started to look all over the village for him and found him hiding in the farmer's fields. He told me that he was uh just seeing if I could find him. Ya sure he was, anyway I picked the little ottsel up and put him on my shoulder. He started to say things like "why do we have to go huh we already have over 20 power cells" and "Jak if I fall into that gooey eco stuff again I swear I'll never talk to you again. Obviously" He just kept on complaining and yapping the whole way there. When we finally got off the fisherman's boat and off the dock Daxter took notice and preceded to tell me that this place creped him out. I agree with him on some level that the place is a little creepy but it is easily ignorable. I jumped up to the ledge and walked into some interference with some lurkers. I took them out very easily they may fight a lot but come on they're dumb. Some of the lurkers wore a type of armor but they still went down easily.

What I don't get is what's with all the bones around here? Did some big monsters or such die here a while back or something?

Anyway I went deeper into the island and saw the sculptors muse. And my god, can that thing run. I lost track of time while chasing that thing all across the island. It would stop every once in awhile to see if I was still chasing it. It would even laugh at us if almost caught it but missed by a hair. Soon it came into a pattern of how it ran. I noticed the little muse was taking us in a circle around a small part of the island, as soon as I realized this I found it was easier to find a way to catch it. Daxter started to complain after a while and for once I can't blame him. The fur ball of a muse was dang hard to catch but when I did it settled down until Daxter grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. He did not have to do it so roughly though.

After we captured the muse I decided to go farther into the island, On the way I saw a power cell on a cliff that could only be accessed by a precursor lift that went over to it. So if found some blue eco and ran as quickly as I could back over to the lift to activate it but I ran out of eco power. I tried again and was successful this time. The lift activated and took me over to the power cell then it took me back to the main part of the island.

I found some bones that needed to be knocked over for me to pass that way but it took a couple of tries to get them all the way down. Daxter commented on the mist below the bone as I crossed and said that if we fall into it we won't be coming back. I kinda think that was obvious. I jumped across the flouting cliffs and found red eco flouting around them as well as a few scout flies that Keira had sent to find power cells.

We made it to the Precursor door and it opened strangely without the aid blue eco. I knew something was up and was not surprised when Daxter started to yell about us being ambushed. It took some time but I took out every one of the lurkers that came at us. I got banged up a little bit too. After that was over and done with a stair case came up and allowed us to go to the place where Daxter had been transformed into an ottsel. I found a power cell flouting on a bridge above the dark eco that Daxter had fallen into. I left the arena and was back on the main part of the island where two lurkers were waiting. I took them out and fallowed the path down to the ocean where along the way I found a lot of Precursor orbs. When I got to the ocean a large boat was there in the water loading a lot of cargo for some reason. That got me curios but I knew that it would have to wait because the lurkers with the mines needed to be taken care of.

I went to the tella-pad and got on to the a-grav zoomer. I like the a-grav zoomer. It fells nice to go at high speeds on it and fell the wind come at me as I speed. With it taking down the lurkers was no problem and I even found two power cells with it. Keira thanked me for getting rid of the mine lurkers and that they had been threatening us for awhile with those mines. She then told me to put the a-grav zoomer back on the tella-pad so she could teleport it back. I wanted to ride it some more but I knew that I had other things to do besides ridding the zoomer all day long. I took it back like she asked and saw it disappear as she teleported it back to Samos's hut.

I looked at the boat again and saw that it had a bridge over it that led to the middle of the island where the arena was. I climbed onto it and started across the bridge. It was hard and I mean it. The cargo that was meant for the ship kept on coming down at me or rather it tried to roll down to the boat. I had to constantly jump over them and I really had to watch out for the one's that jumped while coming down the bridge. I liked that I would find spots to rest once in awhile. But I still had to get all the way to the end. I would stop for a bit then start up again after I rested on one of those side ledges. It took at least an hour for me to finish the long climb but it was worth it when I saw the lurker working the cannon was unguarded. I took him out and Samos's voice emitted from my talk box. He told me I did good stopping the lurkers from opening the silos which stopped them from flooding the world with dark eco.

After he said that I looked at the cannon and once again Daxter felt like he had to play with the thing. He blew up some iron boxes down in the arena that I could not open earlier. They had Precursor orbs in them and that would put a smile on any one's face. I went back down to the arena and collected all of the orbs when I noticed that I had not collected all of Keira's scout flies.

So I back tracked around the island and found them in place's I would not have thought to look. When I finally got them all I collected another power cell from them and saw that the sun was setting. I made one last quick trip around the island just to make sure I got everything then headed towards the boat. Daxter was singing a happy tune as we left the island because he was happy to be rid of that place.

Once we were back in the village I went over to the sculptor's house and gave him back his muse. Boy was he happy and his muse looked happy too. He gave us a power cell with his words of thanks and started to sculpt again. I smiled as I left his house. You know it feels good to help other people like we've been doing and to see them all happy once we have finished helping them is worth doing it all again. That is way I think it is best that I help anyone I find that needs it. Not only does it make the person I helped happy but it also makes me happy.

After I exited the sculptor's house I looked at the setting sun for a minute and wished I could just sit and stare at it for a long while. Daxter snapped me out of my watching the sun set by saying "You see the sun set all the time. Why are always so caught up in watching it rise and set?" I just shrugged.

Maybe just maybe I want to share it with someone but who could I find that would sit with me and watch the sun set or rise. I know Daxter does not have the patience for such things because he is always getting fussy when I sit and do nothing for awhile or when we play games that deal with waiting, he was always impatient. I wonder if Keira would like to watch it with me some time. I bet she would like to sit with me and watch the sun set over the ocean one day and just relax.

Oops I got off topic there for a bit anyway after Daxter stopped we from watching the rest of the sun set I knew I had to take another 120 Precursor orbs to the oracle. He would give us another power cell for them.

I made my way back to the farmers place and went back up those cliffs that lead over to the oracle. I hate jumping from cliff to cliff especially the last jump but I got there none the less. I gave the 120 precursor orbs to the oracle and he gave me his last power cell. I took it and left the cliff that he was on.

I went back to the village with Daxter in tow and we said good night to each other. I watched him leave and waited till he was out of sight to watch for the stars to come out. I like looking at star's just as much as I like watching the sun rise and set. Maybe it's just me being raised in the country but I feel that there is something magical about all of it. And I can't' help but feel that something is out there lurking around with the stars. It gets me all excited when I think about it.

After a while of looking at the stars I came in and got dinner. After that I sat down to write. All in all it has been a good day. Tomorrow though is the big day. The day we zoom over Fire Canyon, we have enough power cells to fuel Keira's heat shield.

I know it is also the day we get one step closer to returning Daxter back to normal but I can't help but feel worried that something will happen to me while I go over Fire canyon. If I somehow fail to get over the canyon not only will I die but Daxter will too if he comes with me on the ride over there. But I know Keira will have something to help us along the way and I can trust that her handy work will be as good as it always is. I know Daxter is counting on me but so is Samos and Keira. I hope I can live up to their expectations.

I will write more after I have safely made it over Fire Canyon.

P.S.

I think I now have at least 32 or 33 power cells.

* * *

**Word Count: 2095**

* * *

**PStU: Leave your reviews please it'll make me really happy.**

**Titlle: That and she can Die happy.**

**PStU: Will you stop it.**


	6. Entry 6

**PStU: Ok it took a bit of time but Star finally got me into writting this chapter and sorry it's so short.**

**Star: I was a bit busy with other stories. Sorry.**

**Titlle: Will You two stop saying sorry to them. They don't care. All they care about is that you updated. By the way all you stuff sucks any way so they really don't care that you updated anyway.**

**Star& PStU: HEY IT DOES NOT SUCK!**

**Titlle: (cough cough) yes it does (cough cough)**

**Angel: PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter series. Don't worry it will get better.**

**Star: Not you too!**

* * *

Entry 6

February 19 1765

Today Daxter and I are to go over Fire Canyon. I need to grab a few things before I get Daxter and go to the entrance of the Fire Canyon where yesterday Keira told us that her a-grav zoomer will be there waiting for us. She then proceeded to tell us about the dangers of going over the Fire Canyon. She told me that her heat shield will only last until the Zoomer reaches 500 degrees. If it goes over that amount the zoomer will explode. Well if there wasn't enough pressure on me to begin with. Now I know that if I don't keep the zoomer cool then both Daxter and I will die. No pressure right!

Keira looked a little nervous about the journey but it was Daxter who caught my attention. I could see the pure terror on his little furry face and I knew that I should not show any fear for it would scare him even farther. He is counting on me and I will never allow my self to make him even more frightened by thinking that I did not have full confidence in my abilities.

Keira regained herself and then said that she sent out cooling balloons out into Fire Canyon so to help keep the Zoomer cool. That helped ease the tension a little bit but Daxter was still afraid of what was going to happen when we actually go over the Fire Canyon. So I will write after the Fire Canyon is safely flown over.

---

Later…

When I got to fire Canyon Keira met me there to once again tell me to be careful going over the Fire Canyon. If I go over open pools of lava the heat shield will heat up faster and cause the a-grav zoomer to blow up if it gets over heated. She then told me to turn the warp gate over at the blue sages' lab on when we get there so that she and Samos can reach the lab with out having to go over the Fire Canyon. She gave me one last look before Daxter asked if he could wait with her for the warp gate to open. I gave him a look that said we'll be fine. But he was still worried as Keira left us with the a-grav zoomer.

I hopped on it and started across the Fire Canyon. Boy was it hot! I mean really hot! No wonder they call it Fire Canyon. Daxter was the first to complain about the heat and I could not blame him. It was REALLY hot there. He also pointed out that there were lurkers here and that I should get some air off of them. I nodded and rammed into one of the lurkers rooming around in this place. After hitting one I noticed a Scout fly box and thought of Keira even sending them to the Fire Canyon. Boy is she smart. It was after the first scout fly that I saw my first cooling balloon. I ran the a-grav zoomer right through it and the zoomer, Daxter and myself got showered with super cold water. Keira was right these were cooling balloons, because I noticed that because of that balloon the heat measurer went down some. After I noticed that I decided that it was in Daxter's and mine best interest to get as many of those balloons as possible.

I found Precursor orbs there too, along with all of Keira's scout flies. As I started to reach the end of the canyon, I heard alarms go of telling me that the Zoomer was getting too hot. I knew we were in trouble for also I saw no cooling balloons around anywhere. Daxter started to freak out and kept yelling at me to go faster and faster. I obliged to his wishes. I went as fast as I could and soon found the end of the Fire Canyon. I forced a little bit more out of the a-grav zoomer and finally got to the end of the canyon. There was a power cell waiting at the end as well so I grabbed it and put it in my pack that my uncle gave me.

When I got of the zoomer and as soon as I was off Daxter jumped off of my shoulder to kiss the ground. He then told me never to scare him like that again. The Zoomer then disappeared to go back to Keira's lab. That told me that I needed to get to the blue sages lab. I picked up Daxter who was still kissing the ground.

I made way around this new area looking for anything that could be the blue sage's lab. I found it looked to be like Samos's hut and so I went in. The first thing that I saw was that the hut was a really big mess but I did not have time to look around. I needed to turn on the warp gate so Keira get here oh and Samos too. I wanted them to know that I was ok and get them over here as quickly as possible.

I pressed the button to turn it on and I saw Samos's bird come through the portal first fallowed by him and Keira. The first thing he said when he got here was that he hated teleporting and the tingly filling it always gave him when he went through it. The next thing he said was that the blue sage must have had a party.

Keira looked at me then out the window of the hut. She gasped at what she saw then said Rock village is on Fire! I was startled and looked out the window too. She was right it was getting bombarded with flaming boulders. I missed what Samos said next but I think he said something along the lines of one heck of a party but I'm not sure. Keira then told him that it really was on fire and needed help. Also that the blue sage had been working on a devise to help the get up to the monster that was bombarding the villagers, because the path was blocked by a giant boulder. Keira said that we needed 45 power cells to get it running. I did not have enough but at the moment but I knew that I could find some in the surrounding area's. And besides even if I did have enough I would still want to see around this place more and help all the villagers if they needed it.

I started to leave but Keira grabbed my arm and told me to get some rest because I had traveled a long way and needed to sleep if I was to help all the people in rock village. I looked at her then gave in. She was right if I did not get any rest I would be too tired to help anyone. Daxter was already falling asleep on my shoulder and I too could feel a yawn creeping up on me. So Keira found a nice place for me to go to sleep for the night and that is where I am writing this from.

Tomorrow I will look around town and go see if I can find more power cells and precursor orbs.

P.S.

I think I have 36 or 37 power cells and over 200 precursor orbs.

* * *

**Word Count: 1123**

* * *

**PStU: Ok I can't decide whether I should go to the Precursor Bason ar the Precursor city. You the reviewers should decide and I wil pick which ever one I get the most or when I can finally decide on one myself.**

**Star: Please leave your reviews.**

**Titlle: I'm telling you they won't review because this fic sucks!**

**PStU: Shut up Titlle.**


	7. Entry 7

**PStU: Ok here is the next entry of Jak's Journal. And I must say that my muse's took their time getting this to me.**

**Star: Sorry I had to go back to Mexico because I left your Dad's truck there.**

**PStU: YOU WHAT!**

**Star: Don't worry only the radio got stolen.**

**PStU: Ugh my DAD"S GONNA KILL ME! Did any thing else happen that I should know about?**

**Titlle: I spray painted EVIL RULZ on your school and I shaved a teachers cat, oh and I glued Selena to the ceiling.**

**Star: Thats why you've been having trouble with the romantic parts of this fic.**

**PStU: What am I going to do with you guys?**

**Titlle: Send us on an all expencise paid trip to Hawaii.**

**PStU: NO.~sigh~ I do not own the Jak and Daxter series. Now excuse me while I strangle my muse's.**

* * *

Entry 7

February 20 1765

Last night while I was sleeping I had a weird dream. I was in a metal city and I was little again. There I was in the care of an old man who was kind to me. I fallowed him around and liked being by his side. He later took me out of the metal city and into a dark place when all of a sudden he turned into a large monstrous creature that I can not quite remember. I was frightened beyond belief when I was saved by a man. I can not recall what his face looked like but I remembered that he had a dark feel to him. It was the feel of someone who was with out light anymore and had lost something precious. I can not recall much after he saved me but I remember a brilliant bright light that felt good. It was after I saw the light that I woke up.

I don't know why but that dream felt familiar some how. It was like I was really there. But I it can't be real. There are no metal cities here and I know there is no such thing as that monstrous creature out there. But I can't shake the feeling that I know something about that dream.

Anyway after I woke up I noticed Daxter asleep by my head snoring loudly without a care in the world. I smiled when I saw him and got up off the ground to go and see if Samos or Keira had anything for me to do, when I noticed that the sun had not even risen yet. It was that time of day just before the sun rises that is cold but had a calm gentle feel to it. I saw Keira outside looking at the ocean. She saw me coming and smiled at me. She motioned for me to come and sit next to her to talk… for her to talk and me to listen. I sat down next to her and I felt the tips of my ears going pink as I looked at her beautiful face. I noticed that she too was going a little pink with me sitting there. Maybe she likes me like I like her.

"Jak," she said her eyes never leaving my face. "I worry about you sometimes when you go off. I can't help but feel that one day you will leave me for a long time." She sounded so sad when she said that. I looked away from her face to look at the ocean which was starting to show the edge of the sun that had just started to rise.

"Jak I want you to promise me that you will stay safe no matter what. If anything happened to you I…I…" she did not get to complete that statement because Daxter came out and yelled "Jak! There you are buddy? I need a foot massage! And some chocolate to go with it! I love chocolate!"

I sighed inwardly. The moment with Keira had passed and she never got to finish what she was going to tell me. We almost got a whole five minutes to our selves. I really wanted to watch the sun rise with her. Keira got up before I did and went inside. I never got to promise her that I was going to be ok.

I wanted to yell at Daxter for ruining a good moment with Keira but of course I can't so I went over to him and picked him up. He looked at me and said "Aren't you going to rub my feet and get me chocolate?" I shook my head and started back into the house with him complaining about wanting chocolate and someone to rub his feet.

When I entered the hut again Samos was there and he turned around to talk to me. He said "Jak I need you to go to Precursor Basin to cure a group of plant who are infected with dark eco. They need to be cured before they spread through out the entire basin. Green eco should cure them so get going. And Daxter, clean this place up before you leave!"

Daxter grumbled and went to work on cleaning up the blue sages hut. It really was in a big mess. I left the hut to go into town for a bit to see if anyone needed help. I was surprised to see that not that many people needed my help. They were smart to the fact that they were safer in a group. The few people I did help just wanted me to help them move their things into a large covered area that everyone else was at. After I moved their stuff I went to talk to a few of them and again I mean listen to them.

One guy was in a barrel and he was not to happy to see another hero in the village. I'm not a hero yet if at all. He told me that he lost all of his money on the large muscled man in the corner of the area. I looked over at the man and he looked to be a soldier of some kind. He had armor that was dented on and to my surprise he was crying. The guy in the barrel said that if I give him 90 precursor orbs he'd give me a power cell and that if I beat the coarse record at Precursor Basin he'd give me another power cell. I nodded and handed over 90 precursor orbs and got his first power cell. After I put it away I went over to the soldier who was still crying. I had noticed earlier that the pieces of the bridge that led to the large lurker were not in place and I wondered if he had anything to do with it. After he finally noticed me he confirmed what I was thinking and said that he'd put them back in place for 90 precursor orbs. I again handed over more orbs and he told me that he'd put them back in place as long as he did not have to fight the monster again.

I left the large area and went back to the blue sages hut. It was a lot cleaner and Daxter was in the corner sulking when he saw me. He hopped up to my shoulder and said "Adventuring with out me. How could you? And I thought we were friends." I knew he was joking because he would rather be here then with me adventuring. But then again I guess he'd rather be adventuring with me then here cleaning for Samos. I smiled at him and shook my head to let him know I had not gone beyond the village.

I again left the hut with Daxter this time to go to Precursor Basin but first I went to a Precursor Oracle I saw earlier but was too busy to go to. It spoke to us and said "Beware the dark light for it has twisted the fate of one of you." Then it went on to tell us that if we wanted the power cells it hold to give it 120 precursor orbs. I did not have enough at that moment so I left it alone. I then walked past a lady who looked to by some type of scientist. She called us over and asked for our help in getting some blinded Lightning moles back into the ground. Daxter said if she wanted our help then she needed to give us something in return. She said that if we get the moles back underground give her 90 precursor orbs she'd give us two power cells for our adventures.

I left the scientist and went to pick up some orbs that I saw were hidden. After I did that I made my way to Precursor Basin. When I got there I saw that the a-grav zoomer was there waiting for me to us it. I noticed that I could not get into the main part of the area with out it. I hopped on and started it up. As soon as I got over the wall of precursor technology I saw that it was a good idea for me to have the zoomer. It would help me get around faster and grab things that I could not otherwise get on foot. My first task was to stop the spread of dark eco infected plants. I rode over to them as fast as I could and saw that they were spreading quickly. I looked for a green eco vent and when I found it I quickly got over to it. As soon as I was full of green eco I raced back over to the infected plants. It took me a few trips to get all of them and when they were all gone a large flower grew where they once were and released a power cell of our efforts. After we grabbed the power cell Samos's voice came onto the talk box and he said "You just keep on impressing me but then it is probably because I have low expectations." Daxter growled at him and started to gloat about being better then Samos thinks and Samos somehow knew and then said "Your moment of gloating is over. GET ON WITH IT!" He hung up after that and Daxter was not to happy to have been stopped.

I started to go around the basin again and spotted the Lightning moles. I chased them all back into there hole and saw that there was a flying lurker near by. Keira came on to the talk box and said that if I get all of them I might get something from them. I spent a good couple of hours chasing down all four flying lurkers. Boy are those things annoying. The last one was especially annoying because it took me around many twists and turns. When I finally got it, it dropped a power cell. I grabbed it and Keira congratulated me for getting all the lurkers. I had noticed that there was a precursor ring when I was chasing the flying lurkers but I could not get it at the time. Now that they were all dead I went to it. It was a challenging race for all the rings which I had to do twice by the way but both times I got a power cell for my trouble.

I road around for a bit and came across a power cell that I had to get by making the a-grav zoomer jump really high to get. It was a real pain but it was worth it because I had another power cell to add to my collection. I road around the basin again getting precursor orbs I missed and dodging dark eco boxes that were lying about. I also went and found all of Keira's scout flies. After I was sure I got everything I went to break the coarse record. It took me a while to find it but when I did I saw that the record time was 45 seconds. Daxter looked at that and said "You can break that easy" I smiled at him and started the race. It was filled with all types of contraptions that where meant to slow me down. I did my best to dodge them and grab as much blue eco as I could. I came to a part where I had to quickly turn the zoomer around so to keep on going. When I finally finished I had set a new coarse record that was 35.6 seconds. That gambler now owes us a power cell just like the scientist does.

I made one last trip around the area and finally left it making sure I got everything I could from it. I put the a-grav zoomer back on the telepad and it went back to Keira's work shop. I worked my way back to the scientist to give her 90 orbs and to get the power cell she owed us for getting the moles back into their hole. She was really happy for both the orbs and for our help. She gave them over gladly and I thanked her. Daxter put them in my pack and I went to get the power cell the gambler owed us. He too was happy we broke the record for he won money off of it. He handed over the power cell and walked off to get his prize money.

After I looked around the village a bit and found all of the scout flies that were hidden here I went back to the blue sages hut. It was getting dark and I was tired and so was Daxter. When I went in Samos started to talk about an ancient precursor city that was near here and how the blue sage was trying to raise a chamber from it to the surface. It was in the deeper part of the water and Daxter gulped when he heard that. He asked "Isn't that where lurker sharks like to swim?"

Keira looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked "Why? You're not scared are you?" Daxter having that big ego of his said "NO not at all. I was just worried for Jak here." I knew he was going to say that and looked at him knowing perfectly well that he was terrified of lurker sharks. One had almost gotten him when he was younger and he hasn't gotten over it. Keira looked at me with her aqua colored eyes and said "If you stick to the shallow water around the reef then you should be ok. They hate shallow water." She took one last look at me the tips of her ears pink and went back to her studies. Samos turned around and said "tomorrow you are going to go to the Precursor City and look around. I want to see if what the blue sage said about the chamber was correct."

I nodded, that seemed to be a reasonable request or rather an order. But it was reasonable all the same. I went to the bed that had been made for Daxter and I sat down to write in this journal. Before I go to sleep I want to say that If I have to face that monster tormenting the village I only hope that I can defeat it with out it causing more harm to the people in this village.

I will write about the Precursor City tomorrow after I get back from it.

P.S.

I think I have 48 or 49 power cells and I at least have 240 orbs.

* * *

**Word Count: 2,485**

* * *

**PStU: Well this happens to be my longest chapter so far and It went really well.**

**Star: It's a pity that Keira and Jak did not get more alone time together.**

**PStU: I know but Daxter has to always interfere. So sorry all you people who were hoping for more. That will come later.**

**Title: Take like 1 minute out of your time and REVIEW PEOPLE! GOD I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST READ AND DON'T REVIEW!**


	8. Entry 8

**PStU: Boy did this take me some time to complet. I'm sorry about the long wait I was distracted and my Muses were too busy with Christmas to help out.**

**Star: Christmas is Here! YA!**

**Angel: Joy to the world. Peace on Earth. Good will towards all men.**

**Titlle: Shove it Angel. I don't think they want to hear that any more.**

**Star: We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We Wish You A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**PStU: As you can see they all Love this time of year and I can't wait untill they are HELPING ME WRITE AGAIN!**

**Giddy: WEEEEEEEEEE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! AND MORE PRESENTS! WEEEEEEEEE!**

**Titlle: Why do I hang out with these morons?**

**PStU: Because you have to.**

**Titlle: ~sigh~ I hate this. PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter seires Naughty Dog does.**

* * *

Entry 8

February 25 1765

I have not written for a while because there had been trouble in Rock village. The trip to the Precursor city was put on hold until today. The reason I haven't had time to write is because the giant Lurker decided to start attacking the village again. Everyone including Keira and Samos were out helping the villagers. They needed medical treatment and some of them needed to be buried. It…was sad to see some of those elves die. I did not know the ones who died but when I saw their families cry over their dead relatives I knew that I had to do something about that lurker. I will defeat it. I must defeat it! So no one else will suffer.

Daxter and I were helping some of the villagers gather their things. Daxter kept quiet for once and did not complain about the work we were doing. I could not blame him for keeping quiet on a day like that. It was horrible.

On the 21st we were supposed to go to the Precursor city but the Lurker started to hurl more flaming boulders at the village. This time though they were not going into the water they were hitting the area where all the villagers where hiding. When I saw this I ran to help as fast as I could, Daxter was telling me to go back to not get him and myself killed by going to the village to help those elves that were trapped. As soon as I got to the village I went into the building that was on fire dew to the boulders that were being thrown at it. It was the building that everyone was taking cover in too. I ran into the main part of it and helped as many as I could. I lead them out of the building and then went back in to help get more back out.

I heard Keira yelling my name and she sounded worried for some reason. As soon as I got the last few out only then did I get out of the burning building. When I came back out I saw that a lot of the people were hurt and a few were so hurt that Samos might not have been able to help them. Keira ran over to me and told me that I had been burned badly and to lie down. I looked at her and then looked at my arms and legs to see that my clothes were burned and my arms and legs were burnt because the clothes had burned away.

I don't remember any pain but I think that was because I passed out or something. When I woke up I was in the Blue Sages hut and Samos had tended to my burns. Keira was by my side and so was Daxter. I smiled at both of them and shrugged.

Keira smiled back at me and to me it looked like there was a lot of relief in that smile. Daxter though had a few things to say to me. He went on and on about how I could have killed myself and how he would never get turned back to normal if I had. I relized that he had been just as worried about me as Keira had been.

I sat up and looked out the window of the hut to see that the main building of Rock Village was being repaired at that moment and everyone who was able to work on it was doing so. I looked at Keira and Daxter wondering if they had been by my side all this time. Daxter then said I had been asleep for about a day and a half. He also said that Samos was worried about my injuries when he healed me. Then he went on to say something about he had never seen old log in the head so worried. I smiled at that, it was good to know that Samos was worried about me even if he had other people to attend to.

I got out of bed but Keira grabbed my arm and said that I should take it easy. I shrugged and went out of the hut. For the last few days I had been helping with the repairs and helping people who were injured get back up on their feet.

I am writing all this in the morning because Daxter and I are about to go to the Precursor City to explore in a few minutes and I have only a few more minutes to get what I have to say down.

Keira stayed by my side for the days after I woke up making sure that I was going to be ok. I enjoyed her company but Daxter seemed to think that she was there only to see him. I did not mind that though Daxter was just being Daxter. He flirted and Keira ignored him to help me. I noticed the entire time she was by me her ears were a little pink. I bet mine were too. Oops got to go Daxter is getting inpatient and Samos wants me to get to that city before it gets too late.

Later

Right now I am at the center of the Precursor city. At least I think it is the center of the city because this whole place is really big. Daxter and I had been walking for who knows how long and we decided to take a rest here. Like Keira said if we stayed on the coral ref the lurker sharks would leave us alone. Daxter was still a little worried about them but when we entered the city he calmed down a little bit.

I was surprised to see that this place was completely intact. A lot of the old Precursor places I have been to like Precursor Basin were in ruins and they could not be entered for fear of them collapsing. The only other stable Precursor ruins that I have been to were the ones in the Forbidden Jungle but they weren't nearly as big as this place, and to top it off the city is kinda like a maze. Each door leads to a different room with different challenges to advance deeper into this city. They can be really hard at time and it makes me wonder if the Precursors had a devise that could immediately get them to where they intended to go so that they would not have to go through all the traps and obstacles they made. Maybe they died of because of all the challenges they made. I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if that is the reason they are gone.

When I first entered the city there was only one door so I went through it, It lead me into a hall with pipes that glowed red hot. Daxter said that I already have had enough burns to last me a life time so he really emphasized about staying far away from them. Next to the path leading to the next door was what looked like water but it was electrified. I needed to steer clear of that stuff electrical burns are just as bad as fire burns. The next room I entered was really big and its bottom was filled with water that turned back and forth from being electrified to being normal. I did not see any Power cells here but there were a lot of Precursor orbs so I gathered them all making sure to be carful were I stepped and about how long I Swam in the water. The Precursors must have liked timed switches a lot because this place is full of them. The first one I encountered was one that raised platforms out of the water so that I could safely cross but I had to get across them really fast or I would be taking a bath in electrified water. I also had to get one of Keira's scout flies but that was no problem all I had to do was watch the water and kill the Lurker that was guarding it. When I finally left that area I came to another corridor but this one had electrified water all around so that made me have to jump across it while gathering the Precursor orbs that were above it.

After that hallway was a small round room with two flouting pads. When I stepped on one of them the other rotated around the one I was on. This gave me an idea of who to get over to the scout fly and to the next room. Using the pads I maneuvered myself to the next hallway after getting the scout fly. The hallway was once again filled with red hot pipes and electrified water. Boy, do those Precursors love there death filled hallways. After leaving that hallway I came into a room a lot bigger then the first room I entered. And once again the water was electrified. I saw those rotating pads again as well as more scout flies two of which were trapped in some tube like things. I went over to them and saw switch's that when pressed released the scout flies for a short time. There were three tubes and they each were colored differently. The blue and yellow ones held scout flies but the red one held a Power cell. I went after each of them while Daxter told me to hurry up and get them as fast as I could. When I got those scout flies I had 6 of them. 6 scout flies just in the beginning of this city. Next I went after the Power cell and can you imagine that it would have to be harder to get then the other things in the tubes were. But I guess since it is a power cell it would have to be hard to get. It too was timed and Daxter was the first to see the way that I had to go to get to it. Past a bunch of steps that come in and out of the wall so I had to time myself right Daxter helped with that a little. He told me when to jump and when to wait when I could not tell when they were going to come out. I got to the power cell just in time. After that I finished collecting the Precursor orbs that were in this area and went into another room that was round but this one was filled to the brim with Dark eco. The center platform held a Power cell which was a pain to get with Daxter clinging to me for dear life. Once I got it I gathered the few precursor orbs that were on flipping platforms and made it to the other side of the room. After that Daxter and I decided to take a little brake allowing me to write all of this down. Gotta go brakes over.

Back at the Blue Sage's Hut 

Ok I am writing this before I go to bed because the last bit of the Precursor City was pretty cool. After we left the center of the city we came to a room with water in the middle surrounded by lurkers with spiked armor. I had to dive attack them to kill them with out getting hurt. I collected the precursor orbs that the metal boxes that the lurkers so graciously opened for me before I killed them. The room had three exits to it I went through one that had water that went into three whirlpools that would keep me from crossing long enough that the water would turn back to being electrified and hurt me really bad. I got across with out going into the whirlpools and saw that I had to get across a large pool of Dark eco again. Daxter once again clung to me for dear life not wanting to fall into the dark eco again. The only way to cross was to go onto a platform that went back and forth under a red hot pipe that lucky for me had Precursor orbs flouting over it. Once across I disposed of a flying lurker before it could knock Daxter and myself into the Dark eco or the electrified water that was conveniently placed right after the Dark eco. Boy do those Precursors love to set death traps. Daxter and I saw platforms laid out over the water. I jumped onto one and heard a musical sound but it was not the annoying sound of my feet hitting the Precursor metal but instead it sounded like a puzzle or something. Daxter pointed out that when I jumped onto it the platform not only made that sound but it also turned blue. That gave me another idea. What if I turned all of the platforms blue? I did just that and a door opened reviling a Power cell which I quickly grabbed before heading out of that room.

I went back into the room where the spiked lurkers were and made my way over to the other hall way. It too had electrified water making me once again wonder if the Precursors had a thing for sending people to their deaths. I found the last scout fly getting another power cell for my effort. When I crossed the rest of that small room I came to a room with two high up platforms and a thing that looked like a slide. I found a timed switch again and pressed it. It was much faster then the last one making me have to move twice as fast as I did before. When I got to the top there was a Power cell waiting there for me. I grabbed it then went down the slide. On the way down I grabbed a few Precursor orbs. When I reached the bottom I saw another slide. I also saw that the chamber I was supposed to raise was in the room I was in. I decided to go down the slide first. It was just like the first one with all those red hot pipes and Dark eco boxes that Daxter yelled at me to stay away from. At the bottom of the slide was another Power cell. When I went to get it the platform it was on sunk down and Daxter voiced my thoughts. "I got a bad feeling about this." We were right. The Dark eco that surrounded the floor started to rise causing us to flee for our lives. Daxter clung to me so tight that I thought If the Dark eco doesn't kill me him choking me will. We made it out of there unscathed lucky for us and headed back to the chamber that needed to be raised.

I used the slide again to get down to it enjoying it all the way and then went strait to the Blue eco vent that would help me raise the chamber out of the water. To do so Daxter told me I had to start all of the devises that ran on the Blue eco at once. I ran over to all of them as fast as I could. It took me a couple of tries to get all of them started at once but Once I was done a door opened with a switch inside which would rise the chamber to the surface.

When I pressed it, it did just that bringing up a power cell with it. Once on the surface Keira came onto my talk box to congratulate me and to say something about eco can be used in ways never thought possible. I went to go get the power cell but it took me two tries to get to it because I timed my jumps wrong. Once I got it, it went in my bag with the rest of the power cells and precursor orbs I got. Before I went back to the Blue Sages hut I went over to the oracle to get the two power cells it held. It thanked us for them and we got two Power cells for our effort. After the oracle Daxter and I finally headed over to the Blue Sages hut to get some rest and so I could write in this journal too

Tomorrow Daxter and I are going to Boggy Swamp. Boy does that name make it sound like a nasty place to go to. Also I am going to look around the village to see if anyone needs any more help. I need some sleep for tomorrow. I'll write about Boggy Swamp after I get through with it.

P.S.

I think I have 55 or 56 power cells and at least 100 Precursor orbs after trading them for power cells.

* * *

**Word Count: 2824

* * *

**

**PStU: Merry Christmas every one! And for you to give me a Christmas present I would like for you to send in some reviews.**

**Star: Yes just reviews. No flames please.**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Entry 9

**PStU: I am SOOOOOO very, very , very, very, VERY SORY, about this very late update. It was a lot later then I thought it would be due to the fact that my computer crashed and so did my dads Twice. I also had to start from scratch after my computer crashed and so thats why it has taken so long. Oh and also my muse's decided to take a 6 month long vacation and left me alone with writers block. Right now they are all very busy and will stay that way untill I say they CAN QUIT!**

**Star: Shesh we did not think you would get that mad. You WERE busy with school after all.**

**PStU: YA but school ended two months ago! And You all decided to have a major party and left me to do damage control. And I still have no Idea were Titlle and Giddy are.**

**Star: Lets just pray that they wern't put in jail again.**

**PStU: ~Sigh~ I do not own the Jak and Daxter seires Naughty Dog does. Right now I have to go and look Titlle and Giddy. Enjoy this over due Chapter Of Jaks Journal.**

* * *

Entry 9

February 26 1765

I am writing this just before sunrise. I had that dream again, the one about that place I swear I have never seen before. It is weird the thing is when I am dreaming about that place I feel like I am seeing something important, but then when I wake up I ask myself how can that even be possible? How can I feel that, that place is important when I am very sure I have never seen it before? Have I? At least I think I have never seen that place before. I just don't know what to make of that dream and those people I can never fully see. Another weird thing is that I feel as if I know those people somehow and again I have to ask myself how can I know people I have never met that are from a place that probably doesn't even exist. At least I think it doesn't exist. All these questions about a dream are starting to make my head hurt. A dream is supposed to be the window into a person's subconscious (that's what Samos said anyway) and they are usually nonsense, random pictures and emotions, but then why does this dream seem to make some sort of sense and seem real to me one moment then the next I can't understand any of it. Another thing is I can never fully remember what that dream was about. It's like one minute it is there and the next it is gone. I wake up and only vaguely remember I even had a dream.

I am starting to think I should ask Samos about it after all he does know more about these things than anyone else, but I am reluctant to do so. The thing is I don't know what he would tell me. I don't even know if he would even answer my question. He might just go into some long lecture or explanation. I don't want to tell Keira about it because she'll get worried about me, and telling Daxter is defiantly not a good choice, he'd make jokes about it then tell me it is all in my head. It is times like these that I wish my uncle was around to talk to. He is always calm and patent when reading the questions I wrote done for him. He never rushes me when I am thinking about how to write down my question and he would read everything I had to ask or say. When I am done writing and he reads it, he never questions any of what I had written (He always said that a curious mind is a healthy mind, and that it is in an elves nature to seek out answers to the mysteries around us.) Once he had finished reading what I had written my uncle would tell me his view on my problem or question at hand then give me good advice on what I should do about it. I think he is really good at giving advice because he travels a lot and meets many different elves.

But my uncle is not here so I have to figure this one out on my own this time. I think it would be best if I kept this problem to myself for now. I want to be completely sure that if I ask for advice about the dream that I will be able to word my questions right. I also want to be able to receive the answers I might and might not get. At the moment though I am not that worried about it though, it is just really confusing. A dream is just a dream right? Even if this dream sometimes seem too real to actually be a dream.

As I am writing all of this down I am watching the sun come up over the horizon turning the once dark blue sky a mixture of orange, pink and purple. Which reflect off the dark ocean making it look calm and peaceful just before the day starts. As I am looking out at the calm and peaceful ocean I am starting to wonder how this adventure will end. I know my uncle will want to every detail about my first adventure, but will anything after this ever be as exciting as this adventure.

I need to go back to bed so that I will be up to today's challenge, I am very sure that ether Samos or Keira will have an important task for me to do, Once I come back from where ever they send ,e I will write about the day's events.

**Later…**

I never thought a place could smell just as bad or dare I say it worse than Daxter's room. Everyone but Daxter complains about how messy and smelly his room is. Now to me his room smells like fresh cut flowers compared to that place and I am not exaggerating. If I ever have to go back to that swamp I will plain out refuse to go. Daxter complained almost the entire time we were there and I can hardly blame him for it, though it would have been nice not to be reminded of the fact that I was knee deep in swamp muck.

Anyway after I woke up for the second time I heard Daxter complaining about being hungry (Even though he is much smaller then he was he still eats more food than any of us.) I walked toward Daxter's voice and saw that Keira was preparing breakfast while ignoring Daxter's constant complaints. When she turned around I smiled at her and shrugged at Daxter's comments. She smiled back and came over and gave me a bowl of freshly made oatmeal to eat. As she turned to go back to the pot filled with our breakfast I noticed her ears were slightly tipped with pink. When Daxter saw that Keira had given me breakfast before he had gotten any he started to complain even more. Samos came in not two seconds after Daxter started to complain and smacked Daxter smartly on the head with his walking stick.

Daxter rubbed his head and glared at Samos as he started one of his lectures, "You will eat when you stop complaining and fix it yourself. You are not that dumb as to not know how to fix yourself something to eat. If someone else is making your meal be quiet and wait for it!" Samos ended with a hard look at Daxter.

I then heard Daxter mumble something about "being too short to cook," "starving to death," and something along the lines of "needing to keep up my strength." I saw Keira rolling her eyes at each one so I suspect that she heard everything he said. After another minute Daxter was given his breakfast and quickly started eating it as Keira got some for herself and Samos. Daxter finished eating just as both Samos and Keira sat down to eat.

Samos ignored Daxter's demands for another helping and turned to talk to me, "Jak I want you to go to the swamp across the bay. According to the Blue Sages notes there has been a major Lurker infestation there. Apparently they are planning to use a dirigible to lift an important Precursor artifact from the muck! You have to get over there and dislodge their tethers! Who knows what they might want with the artifact? But like orange-stuff here's breath it cannot be good!"

Daxter did not like that comment about his breath and was about to tell him something I know Samos would not like so I grabbed him and left the hut before Samos's patents with my friend ran out. Once I was outside I made my way over to the village so to get to the bridge. As I walked through the village, I stopped every now and then to help a person with something. One lady needed a few of her things moved, while she tended a few of the still injured elves. Other people asked me to run errands for them. As I was doing all these things for these nice villagers Daxter went on and on about me "being too nice" or telling me to tell them no or tell them that I'm busy. He also said that I should ask for something in return. I can only shake my head at all that he had said. To me doing something nice for someone else even someone who I may never see again can be its own reward. I also had people come up to me to thank me for saving them or their families; others asked how I was feeling. I would smile at them, deeply touched by their thanks and concern. I only wish I could thank them in return but me being a mute that is not possible, but at least with a smile or a nod it would let them know how they made me feel.

After I finished listening to the people who came up to me, I made my way to the bridge (which is little more than planks of wood floating on the water) that led to both the large Lurker and Boggy Swamp. As I jumped from plank to plank Daxter clung to me for dear life because we both knew that if I fell into the deep water (which the planks float on top of) a Lurker Shark would quickly swim over and try to eat us both. I can't blame him for being scared, he had, had a bad experience with a Lurker shark when he was younger which has left him terrified of them. But he could have at least hung on to me without his claws. Which has me wondering why he even has claws to begin with?

After I got onto the other side of the bridge and stepped onto the Boggy Swamp shore, Daxter let go of my head then went onto telling me that he was not scared at all. He was just making sure that I wasn't going to fall into the water. I just rolled my eyes at that, but I let him go on about how he was someday going to defeat all the Lurker sharks. I had to smile as he acted out how he was going to do it.

As soon as we entered the swamp we were assaulted by both bugs and the swamps horrible smell. It was also raining making it very humid and not to mention I knee deep in swam muck. The bugs and the heat in the air weren't that much of a problem because the Forbidden Jungle has both, but the smell and the swamp muck made it much, much worse. I am still getting some of the muck off of me. The muck was also kinda thick making it harder to move around and fight. As I realized this I was trying to break open some containers. Daxter pointed out to me that they were full of yellow eco clusters. I smiled as I realized the yellow eco was the answer to my problem. As soon as I picked up the yellow eco clusters I felt its power go down my arms to my hands.

In one of Samos's many lessons on the different types of eco, he had talked about battle eco. In one of those lessons he said that yellow eco was a powerful eco which made a good weapon to defend yourself with. He also said that it should be handled carefully. As soon as I started to channel it, I could tell right away that he was right. I could feel fire balls leave my right hand and destroy some more boxes. I loved the feel of the yellow eco passing through me and the fact that with it I could shoot fire balls but I also know it can be very dangerous. I have to make sure I am really careful with this eco so that I don't end up hurting anyone with it.

I made my way over to a large fallen log after I used yellow eco on some swamp rats. The old log looked to be stable and worn down to the point it made a good path. On the other side of it were some really large thorns and some swamp bats. I used a old pole that looked to have once been a part of something larger to get across the thorns I then used the rest of the yellow eco I had to get rid of the swamp bats. To my excitement there were some wooden paths over some black swamp muck. That made me very happy just the thought of getting out of the muck was nice. I quickly got onto the wooden paths but I soon found out way they were there, it seems the black swamp muck is very toxic which I found out when my leg fell into it. The muck burned my skin really bad. I immediately dug into my pack for the stores of green eco my uncle gave me and applied some to my leg quickly. After that I made a mental note to both stay out of the black muck and to thank my uncle for the green eco when I saw him next.

Once my leg was better I made my way over to a blue eco vent that was on some somewhat dry land. I had just finished the yellow eco so channeling the blue eco would not be a problem. I used the eco to power a Precursor launch pad which allowed me to get to an area which would be impossible to get to on foot. Once I was in the air I got a clearer view of the dirigible and also saw where the tethers to it were. Once I landed I found a Scout Fly and killed a few swamp rats before I left to go after the tethers. Finding them wasn't a problem at all the problem though was the fact that they were guarded by ether swamp rats or lurkers. I found myself more than once having to retreat away so that I could catch my breath. The lurkers weren't that big an issue it was the swamp rats that would multiply quickly that were the big pain. Daxter pointed out more than once that I had to destroy their nests to stop them.

It was after I had destroyed two tethers that I jumped head first into another ambush set up to stop us from breaking any more tethers. It was a really good thing that I found yellow eco during that fight. After they were all dead I grabbed a power cell one of them had dropped and continued after the other tethers. At that point I had found 3 power cells 2 of which were used to hold down the tethers.

I left the ambush area after I got a look at what they were trying to get out of the swamp muck. It looked to be a giant arm to something. For some reason I just knew it would be very bad if the Lurkers got their hands on it. Before I went any deeper into the swam I destroyed the third tether.

Once I got deeper into the swamp Keira activated the talk box and told me that she had sent the Flut flut bird to a warp pad nearby and to help us get a power cell. I soon found it and it chirped happily when it saw us. Daxter was about to tell it, that he was not his mom again but stopped when I got on and quickly road of to find the power cell. I am really glad that Keira sent the Flut flut to us for one thing it was not harmed by the black swamp muck and also could jump very high. This was a good thing because it helped us both dodge and kill our enemies faster. I finally found the power cell that Keira had talked about and then added it to our collection. I got off the Flut flut and saw that it went straight back to the warp pad. Keira did a really good job at training it.

We later came across an elf who lived in the swamp and in both mine and Daxter's nose's smelled just as bad as it did. He needed help finding his pet hiphog. He told us that he set out snacks for his pet but the swamp rats kept on eating them. He wanted us to stop the rats long enough so that his hiphog could find his treats. We did just that and it too was a pain just like I knew it would be. I can really see now why so many elves hate swamp rats. He gave us a power cell like he promised and we quickly left.

After another trek through stuff I don't even want to think about Daxter pointed out the final tether. It wasn't too heavily guarded but then again it was high above the black swamp muck so it really did not need to be. Daxter found some Precursor lifts next to it and pointed them out to me. I nodded and used them to reach it. Once it was destroyed the dirigible floated away. Samos's voice suddenly appeared on the talk box. He told us that he had no idea why the Lurkers would want a Precursor Robot arm and that if we kept on work and succeeding like we are we might make it to hero status then he took it back by saying we would always be just shy of hero status. Daxter to say the least was not pleased with this response from Samos and planed to do something about it later. At that point I had, had enough of that swamp and quickly got out of there after I found the last Of Keira's Scout Flies.

Like I said before I am never ever going back there. Also it is really late and I plan to take out that Giant Lurker very soon. I need some sleep if I am to defeat it and save this village from its constant bombardment of flaming boulders. Also I need to try once again to get some more of this swamp muck off of me.

P.S.

I think now I have 63 or 64 power cells and at least 300 Precursor orbs.

* * *

**Word Count 3114**

* * *

**Star: PStU is not here because she is bailing out Tittle and Giddy who actually DID get put into Prison. Please R&R and send in money to help with the bail. JK! But really WE are all so very sorry about this Chapter being so very late that we put two chapters to gether so to make it longer. Please do know that PStU IS NOT DEAD.**

**See you Next entry**

* * *


	10. Entry 10

**PStU: Again I am sorry that this is so Late. I was at my Nana's house when my Muse's finally desided to come back and she does not have any type of writing softwere on her computer.**

**Star: Sorry! But At least you got it done right?**

**PStU: I had started this chapter MONTHS AGO BUT ALL OF YOU UP AND RAN OFF!**

**Star: Well Titlle was in Jall as was Giddy. Selena was glued to the celling and Gamer is still playing All of the Jak and Daxter Series. Oh and Angle was trying to earn the money need to bail out Giddy and Titlle.**

**Titlle: If she had given Me more time I would have busted my own way out.**

**Angle: That would have gotten you into even more trouble.**

**Titlle: I don't care atleast I'd be out.**

**PStU: ~Sigh~ To all the Blood Suckers that call them selves Lawers: I really find It pathetic that you would go searching this sight for passible lawsuites you could win. I no own Jak and Daxter! Naughty Dog Does. So Leave me Aloun.**

**PStU: Now that is out of the way enjoy this new Chappi.**

* * *

**Jak's Journal**

**Entry 10**

February 27 1765

**Early Morning:**

Today I am supposed to go up against that giant Lurker so to save rock village but I am a bit worried about how I am going to defeat it. Yes I am a strong Channeler and can beat regular lurkers easily with the eco I channel but this giant Lurker is different. I had talked to the one other Elf who went up against it and he told me not to even try to defeat that lurker because it was impossible. That did not make me or Daxter any happier at our current satiation. I think I will have to rely on my channeling powers and hand to hand combat to take down that Lurker. I hope to stop it soon so stop any more elves from losing their lives.

Once it gets a little lighter I plan to head out to face the Lurker. If I defeat that Lurker and make it to Molten Crater I will write about it, If I don't I just hope I get another chance.

**At the Red Sage's Hut at Molten Crater:**

Everyone is in complete shock over what has happened in the last few hours. Right now Daxter is trying to remain as calm as he can but that is not as calm as I would want to be. I myself am upset at the strange turn of events that have taken place. I will just start from the very beginning.

I remember what I was thinking this morning. I was so scared about going up against Klaw (that Is the giant Lurkers name) but I refused to let it show in any way I didn't want Daxter to not see that I was just as scared as he. I felt that if he thought I was not scared he would trust me enough to beat that monster. Anyway, as soon as I secured my packs to my back and grabbed all the power cells I had collected I went over to where Keira was. She gave me a smile that looked like it was a bit forced as I gave her the 45 power cells that she needed. She congratulated me but her voice was really shaky.

"Good job guy's you got all the power cells needed to power the machine." She said while typing into the machine when she looked up Daxter had jumped off my shoulder and was next to her.

"I think I will stay here and protect Keira. I think Jak has learned enough to handle this on his own" Daxter looked so hopeful when he said that. He had hoped Keira would let him stay with her so he would not have to come with me. But Keira just rolled her eyes and said "How very heroic of you." That bit of sarcasm almost made me laugh but I did not due to the fact that I was about to fight a monster 100 times my size. Daxter sighed at just having his hopes dashed and hopped back onto my shoulder.

Once Keira activated the machine the large bolder lifted up and I could get past. I heard Daxter gulp nervously on my shoulder and I couldn't help but agree. When I made it to the top of the cliff I saw Klaw waiting there for me with an evil smile on his face.

"Uh Jak I think I left something back at the Blue sage's hut. I'll just go back and get it real quick so too..." Daxter did not have time to finish his excuse to get away because I had jumped down into what looked to be a lava pit Klaw made. Daxter looked straight at claw and ducked behind my head as Klaw roared.

I took that as a queue that he was going to attack and tensed preparing for anything he'd throw my way. He really did throw things at me. I found out that he used eco enhanced equipment to make the boulders he threw at the village because only eco could do something like make boulders out of thin air. He shot them at me and the only way to dodge them where to jump onto the other small pieces of land that were not hot enough to burn my feet. I found out quickly that he was actually not very good at aiming so it was really easy to dodge his attacks. He soon shot a boulder at me that had blue eco in it which I quickly grabbed. Once I did though I noticed Precursor technology activating to make a bridge. I think they somehow knew this would happen though I don't know how. Anyway I ran down the bridge to try and get to Klaw but he realized he needed to get rid of me fast before I got to the yellow eco I saw at the end of the bridge. He attacked relentlessly at the bridge with boulders trying to knock me off of it but again he really was not aiming very well. He soon changed tactics to throwing one large boulder at me so to avoid any chance of missing me. But he did not get the chance to throw it for I shot him repeatedly with the yellow eco anywhere I could land a hit.

I had to repeat this process many times getting hurt halfway through. The last attack I used I put all my strength behind and yelling in my mind for him to leave for good. The blast was so large that it left white spots in my vision when it was done. Once my vision cleared I looked at what was left of Klaw and saw that he was missing his entire upper half. The rest of him fell into the lava and melted. I found out after he died that he was using a power cell to create all of the boulders and strengthen his armor. Daxter danced on my shoulder in victory as I took the power cell from the armor that fell off before he died. I smiled at Daxter and gave him a hi five. He returned my smile with one that almost looked like it could split his face in half.

We made our way over to the other side of the lava pit and saw the mountain pass. Keira contacted us as soon as we got close to the tellapad. "Jak it seems there are bombs all over the Mountain Pass and the Lurkers plan to blow them all up. You need to beat the Lurkers to the detonator and stop them. Daddy told me that if you don't the lurkers grab all the eco that is underground. Jak I made some modifications to your A-grav zoomer so it could hold more Blue eco then before. Also once you stop the Lurkers activate the Portal in the Red Sage's lab." She stopped for a second then said much softer then before so Daxter couldn't hear "Jak please be careful. I would be…" she paused again then continued "Just be careful Jak." Keira sounded so worried when she said that last part.

The zoomer appeared on the tellapad and I got on as soon as it got there. Once the Lurkers saw I was going to chase them they flew off really fast. I went full speed after them picking up all the orbs, Scout Fly's, and blue eco I could find. Once I jumped over a large chasm I saw a capped off yellow Eco vent. I need to remember that if I go back through the pass. I next went through a cave with more bombs then any were else in it. I had to drive extra careful in there but still just as fast. Daxter was screaming in my ear about driving slower and dodging faster. I finally reached the end and ran straight into the Lurker holding the detonator. He died and I destroyed the detonator which was also powered by a Power Cell. I parked the A-grav Zoomer on the tellapad. Keira thanked me for stopping the Lurkers from blowing up the Mountain pass and told me the People of Rock Village were taking a collected sigh of relief. She transported the A-grav away.

After that Daxter jumped off of my shoulder and said "Whoa is it hot in Here or is it just me." I just smiled at that, but he was right it really was getting hot, and we soon found out why. The Red Sages hut was in the middle of a volcano. Daxter then made a comment about how this just is great. One miss step and we die. I looked at him with a look saying that was not going to happen. Once we were inside the Red Sages hut we found out that it was a major mess. I turned on the portal and stepped out of the way as Samos and Keira came through.

"I always wonder if I am losing body parts going through those things…" Samos paused then grew wide eyed as he looked around. "Great Yakow Horns! The Red's Sage's Hut look's worse than the Blue's!" He looked around with Keira examining everything.

"It defiantly looks like there has been a struggle here," said Keira examining all the damage.

I heard something behind us and turned around. Daxter and I grew wide eyed as we came face to face with the two we saw ordering on Misty Island.

"I would hardly call it a struggle." The one that looked like an old man gasped out. "He hardly put up a fight" Samos did a double take when he saw both of them.

"Gol, is that you? And Maia I told you that messing with Dark eco was Dangerous. No one ever listens to Old Samos the Sage." Samos mumbled that last part. "What have you done with the other Sage's?" Samos sounded really angry when he asked that.

I blinked when he called the old man Gol. It finally clicked that, this person was the one who was supposed to help Daxter.

Maia who apparently is Gol's sister laughed at Samos's and said "Don't worry about your colorful friends. They are helping us with a project. For a long time we have had to only get by with what little eco we could find on the surface but soon we will have all the eco we will ever need." Maia smiled evilly at that last part as Samos's mouth dropped.

"Not the silos." Samos whispered.

"Yes the silos." Gol said while Samos looked up at them angrily.

"But that can only be opened by a Precursor Robot" Said Samos really worried. I finally realized that was why they wanted that Robot arm that was in Boggy Swamp and it did not sit well with me.

"Oh don't worry about that Samos's. We have something really special planed for you." Gol said after the both disappeared. It took Daxter a few minutes to realize what just happened then the first thing he said was "Wait a minute! That was Gol! The very same Gol who was supposed to help me! Gol is the one trying to kill US! I'm doomed."

Samos glared at him then said "We may all be doomed! This goes way beyond an elf being turned into a rat now. If Gol opens that Silos he will flood the world with Dark eco and we may all windup looking as ridicules as rat boy here. Jak we must stop Gol at all costs!"

I agreed with him fully. After we stop Gol we can then find away to change Daxter back. Daxter sulked of to a corner mumbling something about it being just his luck. I looked at him and put my hand on his small shoulder. He looked up at me and saw me smiling at him. "You think your smiling will make everything ok! I want to be my handsome self again and I just found out the only person who can help me wants to kill us!" I widened my smile and did a few jesters in the air that told him everything would be fine. He then said "Sure they will. But if I don't change back I hope you will get used to me always being on your shoulder." I then smiled back and gave him my jester for sure.

Keira came over to me and said if we wanted to get to Gol and Maia's Citadel we would need a lot more power cells to make her heat shield strong enough to go through the Lava Tube. I nodded to her and looked back at Daxter.

"Oh Great more Power Cell hunting but uh can we start tomorrow? I'm beat." Daxter yawned after he said that and I tried to hide my yawn but Keira saw it anyway.

"Fine you two get some sleep but tomorrow start looking for more," Keira said after she saw my failed attempt to hide my yawn. I smiled thankfully at her and put down a mat to sleep on. Tomorrow I start to find more Power cells so Daxter and I can Stop Gol. Samos is right this is no longer just about Daxter. It is about the whole world. No pressure Right?

P.S.

I have 66 Power Cells and 350 Precursor Orbs

* * *

**Word Count: 2330**

* * *

**PStU: Ok I am not sure If it is that good but I would still Like your Reviews but No FLAMES PLEASE. Flames will be put out with a fire Hose. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving. I am going to go eat some Turkey Now**

**See You Next Chapter.**


	11. Entry 11

**PStU: Well here is Entry 11 and it took it's sweet time getting done. No thanks to my muse's and their extra long holiday vacation to the Las Vagas which Giddy, Gamer and Selena are still somewhere there. Luckily I found Star, Titlle and Angle and dragged them back.**

**Titlle: YOU MADE ME LOSE AT THE CASINO! I HAD A WINNING STREAK GOING!**

**PStU: You were using MY money! You lost almost all of it and got back half of it before I came and got you. And you lost Giddy, Gamer and Selena somewhere in that Casino whitch by the way you are now baned from.**

**Titlle: So I punched the Owner of the place in the Face and took his wallet, it's not like he needs his looks or money anyway. He is getting richer as we speak by being a cheater with his game's and ripping people off. I would not have been caught if Angel didn't have to be such a goodie, goodie. ~Stick's her tonge out~**

**PStU: Star Do I even want to know whay you were doing with Giddy at that indoor theme park?**

**Star: Don't Worry no one was seriously hurt.**

**PStU: That's a no. ~Sigh~ To all of those parasites know to some as lawers after 10 chapters you think you would get the point. Remember I no own you no sue. Now onto Chapter 11 of Jak's Journal.**

**

* * *

**

Jak's Journal

**Entry 11**

February 28 1765

Morning Red Sages hut

Today Daxter and I start up our hunt for more power cells. It is just a little past 5 in the morning and I again was woken up by that strange dream but I can't worry over that right now. I am too worried about what is going to happen in when we reach Gol and Maia's Citadel. It seems that Samos is very worried about what will happen too for he has been up all night trying to find out a way to stop them before they open the silos. Judging by the look he has found nothing that will solve the problem without it resulting in a fight.

I don't want to fight them but it may turn out that I won't have a choice in the matter if it comes down to everyone being in danger. I just get this bad felling that even if I defeat Gol and Maia that something bad will still happen, that we will have no control over or even be able to stop. Maybe I am just looking to deep into that subject and getting a little paranoid but still I just can't shake the feeling that all the people I know and care about are going to be harmed in the near Future.

I should probably get back to sleep now. Maybe that will calm me down a bit.

Noon Red Sages Hut

After I woke up again Daxter was already up and eating his breakfast in fast gulps probably setting records on speed eating. When Keira noticed I was up she smiled and handed me some freshly made toast. Daxter it seems was already down when Samos walked in with a book under his arm and a serious look on his face. He floated up to a book shelf and was not happy with what he found.

"Great balls of eco! There seems to be a large lurker presences in the Spider Cave's!" said Samos looking out the window towards the area of Spider Cave's.

Daxter was not happy to hear that. HE hate's spider's more then he hate's swamp rat's. "Great Sounds like a real cheery place." He was just being sarcastic to hide the fact that he was not at all happy at the fact he knew Samos was going to ask us to go there. He held up his paw to stop Samos from making a comment. "Let me guess there are SPIDER'S in the Spider Cave's! RIGHT!"

Samos came to the ground annoyed at Daxter's very obvious question and answered him angrily, "Of course there are Spiders in the Spider Cave's!" He yelled this at Daxter then went on to tell us what was the problem. "But that is the least of your problems. The Lurkers are after crystals of concentrated Dark Eco!"

My eyes widened when he said that. Eco crystals of any type were very rare and more powerful then the Eco from eco vents. The power from an eco crystal is said to be limitless and it takes a long time for even a small one to form. Dark Eco crystals are very dangerous because they can be unstable and can explode if touched.

Samos floated down to me and said "You have to destroy those crystals before those monster get their hands on them! Hop to it!" He gave a glare to Daxter when he said that and went bake up to the book shelf for more research.

I walked out of the hut with Daxter right on my tail he jumped quickly up onto my shoulder and grabbed my ear. "If I get eaten by a hungry spider I swear I'll come back to haunt O'l Log in the Head." He said that only loud enough for me to hear and I knew that he did not want to go to the Spider Cave's.

I looked at him and asked with hand signals if he wanted to stay here at the Red Sage's Hut. He looked at me as if I had asked a really dumb question.

"No way am I staying with that Old Growth. He would only tell me to clean everything in sight and then make me clean it all over again once I was done. Do you know how many lectures he would give me for just staying behind? I may hate spiders but I would rather face them then be bored to death by Grampa Green." He looked really serious when he told me that and I knew he was right when he said Samos would make him clean. I also knew that even though Daxter hated spiders he was coming with me just to make sure I'd be ok. He really is a good friend no matter what other people say.

We crossed another bridge over the lava and found a small cave with two people trying to dig out a large diamond from the rock. Daxter walked up to both of them and the One with a bird cage on his head spotted us first.

"Hey Gordy…duh I think we got visitors," he seemed not too bright and I could tell that Gordy was not too happy with him for pointing out the obvious.

"You think Willard," Gordy said sarcastically to his partner. He turned to us then said "Howdy strangers. Passing through? Uh us too." He said that a little too quickly. He seemed not too happy we were there. "Well we got to be moving on. Nothing to see here." He was trying to hide the fact that both he and his partner were digging up that giant gem.

When his partner commented on the gem and its value he got angry at Willard. Daxter made it a point to tell them that we were not at all interested in the gem but power cells.

Willard told us that they had four of them and asked if we wanted them but was interrupted by Gordy. "What bird brain here is trying to say is we may have a few power cells laying around and we might be willing to part with them for 90 orbs each."

Daxter rolled his eyes in annoyance at the offer and said "Where have I heard that before." He looked at the large gem and asked "How do you two geniuses expect to get that big gem out of here anyway."

Gordy looked at Daxter completely annoyed and countered Daxter's question by saying that he has plenty of time to figure it out in 12 years. Willard scratched his head and commented that it would go faster if he dug too. Gordy glared at his partner to quiet him and went back to supervising their work.

I dug into my pack for 270 precursor orbs to trade for 3 of their power cell's. Gordy was not to happy to hand them over but did so anyway.

Daxter was not too happy to have parted with so many of our Precursor Orbs and grumbled on the way out of the cave. Before I left though I found one of Keira's Scout flies and grabbed it.

It was then that I went looking for the rest of them and found more Precursor orbs along the way. When both Daxter and I found the last one we saw another Precursor Oracle near it. We grabbed the power cell the last Scout fly held and went over to it. Daxter protested but gave up once he saw that it held power cells.

I walked over to it and heard it's booming voice echo. "Seek the pure Light for within its flame the answers reside. You can gain my power cells by bringing 120 Precursor Orbs for each."

I had to leave because I only had about 95 precursor orbs so instead I went to get to last Power Cell from the two diggers.

Willard was the one to give us their last Power Cell and Gordy was not at all happy to have given us all four of their Power Cells and told us as much when he told us we cleaned them out. But he paused then told us some valuable information.

"Why don't you two make yourselves useful? Lurkers have been excavating Precursor artifacts from the dark cave's over there. They can have the artifacts for all I care." Willard interrupted Gordy saying that they DO care but Gordy cut him off by telling him to feed his bird. "Look all I care about are gems. But I won't be able to get the cave's gem's because once they're through they are going to collapse the place." He did not look too happy when he said that he then looked back up at me and said "If you take out the Lurkers chewing out the support beams you could save the cave for me. Now get out of here!" Daxter and I left. I think we tested their patience enough for one day.

Daxter looked up and saw through the smoke of the volcano to see it was lunch time and told me to head back to the Red Sage's Hut to eat and rest a bit. I think he is just stalling but when he is done eating his lunch I plan to head out to Spider Cave's.

I will write about that after we get back.

P.S.

I have 71 power cells and about 30 Precursor Orbs.

* * *

**Word Count: 1601**

* * *

**PStU: Ya, Ya. I know, I know short chapter. But I wanted to split it in half because the original was over 8 pages long and I think Spider Cave's should have a chapter all to it's self. I hated that place a lot just because one wrong move would send you into a pool of Dark Eco or down a bottemless pit. I still need a little time to get the next Chappie paned out but I do have a basic plot to it. Oh and Yes more J&K scenes will be coming up for those of you hoping for that. I am just not that good at the fluffy stuff so bare with me. Please R&R but please no FLAMES!**

**Oh and Thank You**

**Gamerof1458**

**You have been a faithful reviewer and it always makes me happy to recive your reviews.**


	12. Entry 12

**PStU: Well here is Entry 12 complete and up. I had trouble with this one because I hate the Spider Caves with a passion so if it seems a little rushed I am sorry. I tryied to add a few of my own things in too so sorry if you don't like this chappie, I particurly don't like it because I have gone over it like 5 times and have found now way to change it to were I like it more but what can I do. Three Of my muse's are still missing and Titlle is on probation again so Please don't get mad if this Chappie sucks.**

**Angel: Don't worry Titlle will be back once she does her full amont of Comunitty Survice and pays her fines.**

**Star: She should have known better then to take the casino owners wallet and use his credit cards. ~shakes head~**

**PStU: As you can see Titlle got caught finally by the casinos owner who by the way had to track her down so she will be gone for awhile. ~sighs~**

**Star: To All the Devils Associates I mean Lawers, PStU owns zip so Leave her alown.**

**Angel: Be nice Star, Now her is Entry 12.**

* * *

Entry 12

February 28 1765

**Night Red Sages Hut**

Daxter and I just got back from Spider Caves. It was really tiring going through all of the caves and we didn't even realize how long we were in there until we got back. It was past midnight when we got back and Daxter was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as he knew it was safe. Everyone else is asleep but I am wide awake. I will go to sleep as soon as I write the rest of what happened today after lunch.

After lunch Daxter and I made our way to Spider Cave's picking up Precursor orbs along the way. I soon found out that we could not get there without going over lava and the only way to get over the lava was to take rickety old mining carts. I looked around for a bit trying to find out if there was another way to get to Spider Cave' when I saw Keira working on a gondola machine. She saw me looking at her and smiled. She waved and said, "I'm trying to fix this gondola so that you two can take it up to Snowy Mountain. I still have a while to go before it is fully operational. I will call you on your talk box or tell you in person when it is operational. Oh and Jak don't worry about those mining carts. They are sturdy enough to hold both you and Daxter. I tried them out just in case."

I think I gave her a startled look and she noticed because she gave me a small smile and said "I wanted to make sure they were safe enough for you to use." She was turning pink as she said that and I think I was just as red as she was mostly due to what Daxter said after she finished telling me this. "Ughh please get a room you two. I'm drowning in mush here." I think my face was redder then red eco at that time because I know Keira's was. I waved good bye and quickly got away for Keira. Daxter was on my shoulder laughing as I ran away from Keira. He probably saw how red my face was. He is never going to let me live that down.

I got on to a mining cart and slowly made my way over to Spider Caves. As I was going I saw a Power cell just out of reach. Daxter saw where I was looking and shook his head. He looked back at me and said "No way am I going up there to get that. You figure out a way to get it yourself." I looked at him giving him my please look. And he said "Don't think just because you are looking at me that way I will help, No way am I going up there." In the end he cracked and went up there and said as he grabbed the Power cell. "The only reason I am grabbing this is because you can't get your fat body up here."

I laughed at that and caught the power cell as he threw it down. After that we entered Spider Caves and were hit with the smell of Dark eco. The place was thick with it and the reason for that was due to the fact that the whole place was full of it. Daxter saw all of the Dark eco and gripped my head tightly and said "Figures Old Greeny would leave out that this place is completely covered with the dark stuff." He started grumbling after he said that but kept his grip on my head. I think That Samos did not know about all this Dark Eco. After we made it onto the solid floor a Lurker started shooting Dark Eco at us. Daxter was screaming in my ear to dodge it, I didn't need to be told twice and I ran to a nearby Yellow Eco vent and shot fire balls back at it hitting it strait in the head killing it instantly. I pulled down my goggles and saw all the other Lurker Centipedes. I took aim and killed them one at a time. I noticed that as I killed them they dropped Precursor Orbs. The last one though had a Power Cell which landed right in the center island of the Dark Eco. I pulled my goggles back up and jumped over to it. Daxter was not too thrilled about going over Dark Eco but said nothing as he tightened his grip again. I grabbed it and jumped onto a nearby Precursor platform. I had seen on the way in that there were a bunch of them and they lead up to a Power cell which I gladly took. After I got it I jumped off of the platform I nearly lost my step and nearly fell into the dark eco. Daxter yelled at me watch what I was doing and to stay out of the dark eco. I nodded and continued into a cave next to the platforms which also was full of dark eco. I saw a dark eco Crystal on the other side of the Dark eco. Jumped across the Precursor platforms over to it and touched it knowing that if a channeler of none dark eco touched a dark eco crystal it would explode. I had learned that from one of Samos's many lessons. I ran from it and got into another cave as it blows up diving into the water in the cave to escape from the after effects of a Dark eco explosion. I soon realized there was a Dark eco crystal in the water too so I touched It and fled into a pitch black cave.

Daxter then made a comment about not being able to see his hand in front of his face which was when I saw a weird crystal. It wasn't a Dark Eco crystal but it wasn't normal ether. I went up to it and touched it. As soon as I put my hand on it, it started to give of a steady green glow. I nodded to myself and continued to go deeper into the cave. As I went deeper I found another Dark Eco crystal which I gladly disposed of. Daxter along the way had loosened his grip on my head and was messing with the Glowing crystals as we went past them. By the time I made it to the end I found another Power Cell and Exited the Dark Cave. We made it back to the center room and Daxter once again tightly gripped my head as I jumped across the dark eco. I picked up Precursor Orbs I missed along the way and went into a different cave which had the last Dark eco crystal in it. After It exploded I saw a Power Cell under were it once stood. I grabbed it and made my way over to the next cave which was just as big if not bigger than the center cave. In the center of it was a large Precursor Robot which the Lurkers were working on. I look at Daxter and back at the Robot and knew I had to delay then any way I could. I went around killing some of the Lurkers and messing up some of their equipment along the way to the top. At the top of the Precursor Robot was a Power Cell probably meant to help power it which I took. After what Samos had said about the Dark eco Silos We couldn't have them working this thing. I made my way back down after grabbing more Power cells and Over to some clusters of blue eco. I used them to power up a Precursor Launch pad which lead up to some old poles of some sort. Daxter decided to stay on the Launch pad and wait for me to get the power cell which he had pointed out when were on top of the robot. I swung from pole to pole over to it. Once I made it to the Power Cell I jumped back down to solid ground. I smiled at Daxter as he came back to me.

He saw my smile and said "Ya, ya your big stuff, now can we get out of here before we run into any of the spiders that gave this cave its name." I nodded and went over to a cave I thought might be a quick exit but I soon found out it was not a cave but a nest because Daxter was cursing his own mouth. "JAK THIS IS A SPIDER NEST! GET US OUT OF HERE! I have no desire to become an Ottsel snack! I ran to the end of the nest dodging the baby spiders which were very big by the way. I saw the exit which held a power cell. I grabbed it and noticed I was on a Precursor launch pad but had no Blue Eco. I look around quickly looking for some and only found one small cluster next to a large group of baby spiders I quickly ran to it getting hit all the while. Once I had it I activated the launch pad and got out of there as quickly as possible. Once out I sank to the ground and took a few deep breaths and winced. The spiders had gotten a few good bites in, but at least Daxter was unharmed. As I was sitting down he grabbed one of my green eco packs my uncle left my and applied them to the bites and said "Old log in the Head owes us big time for this one. I was almost at spiders lunch and you where almost a spiders seconds. Now get us out of here for real this time. No more short cuts ok. I don't want to see any more spiders for the rest of my life." I gave him an apologetic smile and slowly got back up. The rest of the way back was pretty uneven full just long and tiresome. By the time we made it back out the green eco on me injuries had worn off and they were healed but sore. Daxter was asleep on my shoulder and I couldn't blame him.

Once I got back to the hut I laid Daxter and put a small blanket over him and sat down to write this out. I better stop now. I am too tired and I am falling asleep as I write this. I will write more tomorrow.

P.S.

I have 83 power cells and 240 Precursor orbs.

**

* * *

Word Count: 1799**

* * *

**PStU: Well it is done. I think I will go put my fingers in ice now. They are sore from typing. ~Walks of to get Ice~**

**Angle: Please R&R Thank you.**

**See you next chapter**


	13. Entry 13

**PStU: This Chapter should have been out a month and ahalf ago but my computer got a virus and I lost EVERYTHING! I had to start from Scratch and to top it off I couldn't get onto the internet because my computer was dead. I had to wait until my dad fixed it. Then once it was fixed I had to go to NC to vist with my Grandparents for a month and they don't have ANY WRITING SOFTWARE WHAT SO EVER ON THEIR COMPUTER! Also their Internet conection sucks so I had to wait another month before I could rewrite this. So I am sorry if it isn't that good because I lost what I was going to orignaly post and I had to try and remember what I had written. **

**Star: It is better then nothing and It is well writen for a rewrite.**

**PStU: Ya, Ok. On a side note I actually had fun writing this chapter because I happen to Like Snowy Mountain and I added a few more of my little ideas. I though Jak going to Snowy mountain in his normal clothes is just asking for frost bit so I gave him a coat. He does go bare foot though because I really can't see him in shoes until Jak 2. Also Titlle Is free from probation for now.**

**Titlle: I am going to Hunt down that Casino owner and hurt him so bad that he will beg to...**

**PStU: She might just go back on if She isn't careful of what she says. ~Glares at Titlle~**

**Titlle: ~Sigh~ Kill joy. To all the dumb Lawers out there. If PStU owned Jak and Daxter She wouldn't post fanfiction of it. So leave us ALOWN!**

**Angel: On with Entry 13 and be nice Titlle.**

* * *

**Entry 13**

February 29, 1765

**Late Morning Red Sage's Hut**

Right now I am getting ready to head up to Snowy Mountain. Just as the name suggests it is very cold up there. While Daxter may have a fur coat I have nothing to keep me warm. As I write this down Keira is looking everywhere for something a lot warmer to wear. She is even going so far as to find shoes but I don't think I will wear them, I will be moving a lot anyway and that should be enough to keep me warm. I had told Keira as much but she said better safe than sorry. I saw her smile sweetly at me and I knew I lost.

It was just a little while ago that Samos woke Daxter and me up and gave us our next assignment. He told use that Lurkers were trying to get to frozen Dark eco and that we needed to stop them. Daxter was not too thrilled about a long cold walk through the mountains just to stop Lurkers but I gave him a good natured smile and he gave in.

Keira also came over to me after Samos finished talking. "Good news guys the Gondola is up and running in perfect condition. I finished it late last night before you got home so it should be smooth trip up to the peak." She smiled proudly about her accomplishment. Daxter looked at her and asked "Should be? What do you mean should be?"

She looked at Daxter and said "I haven't tested it yet so you guys are going to be the first to test it out, so good luck. Oh and Jak you will need warmer clothing for this trip." Keira walked off before Daxter could voice any complaints he had about riding the untested gondola.

It seems Keira has found some warm winter clothing for me. I'll write more after I get back from Snowy Mountain.

**After Midnight Red Sages Hut**

Right now I am wishing I had worn at least something warmer over my feet because even with the yakow leather wrapped around them I still couldn't feel my feet by the time I got back from Snowy Mountain. Keira had given me a nice warm Flut flut down feather coat to keep me warm but I refused to wear any type of shoe which I am now regretting. She sighed and handed me another yakow leather strap to wrap around my feet. I heard her say before I left "Don't say I didn't offer you any shoes."

Daxter waited until we were out of Keira's hearing range then started to laugh at the coat she gave me. I gave him as hard as a look as I could but it was really hard to because the coat was a little silly looking. It was blue my favorite color but it was really bulky because it was stuffed with feathers.

Living by the ocean in the tropics my whole life I have never needed a coat of any kind. It is always warm in Sandover Village except when it is raining but even then it is warm inside. I am very grateful that I live in Sandover but I am happy that I am out traveling too. I guess having to wear a bulky coat can be considered a new experience on this adventure.

After leaving the Red Sage's Hut I went to see the Diggers one last time. Lenard saw us coming and waved at us from the wooden support he was on.

"Hey guys. Birdy and I were exploring a cave you'd like. It was filled with pretty orange metal, and hidden real good behind some trees in the Snowy Mountains. I told Gordy but he just yelled at me for not diggin." He whispered. Gordy yelled at him right after he finished talking to us asking why he wasn't digging. Lenard apologized and went straight back to digging.

Daxter and I left quietly so not to get Lenard into anymore trouble. We made our way to the Precursor Oracle to claim two more Power cells. After that we went over to the gondola. I got on it ready to ride it. Daxter was trying everything to get out of having to go when the gondola started to move. He complained until he saw that the gondola was moving and then went quiet.

The ride was slow but as we got higher it got a lot colder. Before long I had to put on the coat to keep warm. Once we made it to the top I turned to Daxter and smiled at him. He just grumbled and kept his comments to himself.

I had never seen snow before but my uncle had told me many stories about it. Seeing the real thing can't even compare to just hearing about it. I got off the gondola and went into the snow. It was cold, so cold that I decided to keep moving to keep my feet warm. I also noticed that the snow seemed to add a sort of calmness to the empty area but I knew that it was not at all as calm as it looked. Uncle once told me that Snow Lurkers use the silence as a cover and sneak up on you when you aren't paying attention to your surroundings. He also said that even though they are as white as the snow around them their eyes will always give them away.

I scanned the area for any yellow eyes with black pupils and saw too many to count. Samos was right. I decided the best thing to do would be to attack only when necessary. I ran past some and attacked only when they came at me. There would be no point in fighting them all because it would only tire me out. As I ran I found some Precursor Blockers that needed to be shut down. I deactivated the one I found quickly and continued on my way. I also found one of Keira's scout flies and grabbed it too.

When I left the deeper snow I found a light snow covered path heading upwards with two more Precursor Blockers. As I started to run up it Daxter shouted a warning and I dove to the side just in time to see a large ice boulder roll over the spot I was just at. I looked at the top and saw plenty more coming down and I decided to move as fast as possible while grabbing orbs and deactivating the Precursor blockers. Once I reached the top I saw a red eco vent and ran through it. After I started to channel it I ran towards the large banging noise I was hearing. Like Samos said some Lurkers were trying to get at some large containers of dark eco. I fought the normal Lurkers until they died. Once they were gone the larger Lurker that was digging came down to fight. He was stronger than most of the other Lurkers I have ever faced, he was also a bit smarter. He used a shield to guard himself from my kicks and punches even when they are powered up by red eco. Daxter jumped off my shoulder and scurried a little bit away from the fight so not to be injured. The Lurker and I circled each other a bit then he attacked first. He tried to use his superior strength to overpower me but in the end it back fired and I used the rest of the red eco in me to destroy his shield. Once that was gone then all it took was one well placed kick to finish him off.

Once the first of the three Lurker diggers were finished off I headed back to the bottom of the large hill. The next road split into a cave of a bridge. I decided to take the bridge first and take down the Lurker fort I saw at the other end of it. The bridge was icy and I fell off of it onto the snow bellow. I saw another group of Lurker diggers and another red eco vent. I did the same thing as before and stopped them before any of them could get to the dark eco. I claimed back up to the bridge and this time I made it across without falling. The gates to the Lurker fort were locked tight so I had to find a switch to open them or another way in. As I was looking I deactivated more blockers and stumbled into another ambush. I almost fell off a few Icy paths and got injured in that ambush but I did get another power cell for all of it.

I then went the other way and found the cave Lenard had been talking about. I decided to go into it later. I saw an odd rock formation and heard more pounding. I deactivated another blocker and fallowed the noise. It was more Lurkers digging into the Ice to get to Dark eco and one of them had a power cell. The fight was pretty much the same as the one before it but this time I had no red eco to help so it took a little longer. Once I got rid of them all I grabbed the Power cell and continued on my way. I found the last of the Precursor blockers and claimed another power cell. I went back to the small icy bridge I saw and found the Flut Flut bird waiting for us. I jumped on and road it a long ways until I found the Gate switch and another power cell. I heard the fort gate open once I took the power cell and I decided to head back and take down the fort. I said good bye to the Flut flut bird after scratching I its head and put her back on the telapad. Once on she chirped once then she teleported back to Keira.

Once I was in front of the fort I charged in. I grabbed all the Precursor orbs I could find as well as two scout flies and a Power cell. After that I went back to explore the cave Lenard talked about after grabbing the scout fly next to the entrance. It was in fact a cave to another Eco switch. It took me a long time to get past all the puzzles because everything was Icy but once I did I grabbed another power cell and opened all the Yellow eco vents. After that it was we made it out of the cave and found out it was very dark outside. I started to go back to the gondola but stopped to go to the cave I missed. Daxter was complaining because he thought we were done but I just wanted to make sure because I only had 6 of Keira's scout flies and knew that this must have a power cell. I went In and found not only the 7th scout fly with a power cell but also another hidden power cell I got by using a nearby uncapped Yellow eco vent. After that it was so lat that it was past time to get back I quickly made my way back to the gondola. Daxter was once again asleep on my shoulder. I let him sleep. The ride back down was nice and uneventful. I took off the coat halfway down and put it away to give back to Keira.

Once we made it back I once again laid Daxter down and put a blanket over him. Then I sat down to write out the rest of this day's events. I need to get to sleep now because tomorrow I go down the lava tube and then I go to Gol and Maia's Citadel. It is going to be very busy.

P.S.

I have 93 Power cells and 200 Precursor Orbs.

* * *

**Word Count: 2,009**

* * *

**PStU: Ok that does it for this Chapter. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and find out why I havent heard from Giddy in two Months. Please R&R.**

**See you next Chapter.**


	14. Entry 14

**PStU: The Whole World was Dead set against me getting this chapter done. First my computer acts up, then I lose the internet for three weeks, and once I get it back it is still acting up. Once that was fixed I couldn't access fanfiction Let aloun my acount and To top the whole thing off I had to retype this Chapter 3 times because I kept on losing all of my work. The orginal was the best but sadly I can not remember all that I had writen on that verson because once my computer up and died I lost it. So I am sorry if this chappie isn't that good it's not my fault I lost the orginal copy. Also If this capter seems a little rushed sorry I tried not to but it coulnd not be helped.**

**Star: Now that, That is out of the way, I would like to say that we have decided to split this chapter into two parts. The next chapter will be about Gol and Maia's and the Fight. The one after that will be the prequel to Jak II It will most likely deal with putting the Rift gate back to gether at Samos's hut and last minute things before the beginning of Jak II.**

**Titlle: That's when the good stuff happens. (Manical Laghter)**

**Everyone: ...**

**PStU: I own nothing so don't sue. I'm Poor.**

* * *

Entry 14

March 1 1765

**Outside Gol and Maia's Citadel **

Right now I don't have much time to write about going through the Lava Tube because I am trying to comfort Keira but I will soon. So much has happened in such a short amount of time that I will have to write about all of it after everything is over and done with. Soon I will be going into the Citadel and will be facing Gol and Maia. To say I am a little nervous would be an understatement but I have to do this for everyone. If I fail I think no one will be able to stop Gol and Maia's plans so I am under a lot of pressure at the moment. If I come back I will write everything down…if not I hope I did my best to stop their evil plans.

March 4 1765

* * *

**Back in Sandover**

Gol and Maia are gone, the world is Safe but sadly Daxter is still an ottsel. I am very proud of him for choosing to stay an ottsel instead of changing back but he lost his only chance at turning back to normal I hope he will be okay about this still later on.

Anyway I guess I should write more about what happened before and after my last entry. I was preparing to go through the Lava tube that morning because Keira was finishing up fixing the heat shield so it would be stronger. After eating breakfast Daxter and I went over to the entrance of the Lava Tube and met up with Keira.

Keira was putting some last minute touches on the zoomer when we got there. She turned around when she heard us approach and said "With all the power cells you have gathered I was able to make the heat shield able to stand up against this lava but it still has a limit." She stopped for a second then continued "It can now stand up to temperature's up to 800 degrees. So keep an eye on your heat shield gauge. I don't want to even think about what the heat would do to your zoomer if the shield gives out."

Daxter interrupted her before she could continue, "ya the heat…WHAT! The zoomer! Hey what about us! Don't you think we could look for a safer route to get to the Citadel?"

Keira pointed behind her and said "Look I have released more cooling balloons into the tube to keep the temperature down. Also don't forget to activate the teleport gate so that Daddy and I can fallow you. We are counting on you." Keira gave the zoomer one last going over then turned toward me. She then nodded and went back to the Red sage's Hut.

I could tell that Daxter was having second thoughts about going through the Lava Tube with me but he got onto my shoulder anyway. All he said was "We better make it through this place without getting burned." I nodded and started up the Zoomer. As I went across the first bits of lava Daxter tightened his grip on my shoulder and dug his fingers (claws?) into my tunic.

After hitting a few cooling balloons he loosened his grip a bit but did not completely loosen it to the point where he might fall off of my shoulder. I grabbed precursor orbs when I saw them and when I broke the box's they were in.

Keira apparently released Scout flies here too, as I found out coming across the first one. I think I was smiling when I saw it because it was not damaged what so ever by the lava. Keira truly is a genius to make them so resistant to heat.

As I neared the halfway point I saw that it was nothing but metal and that it was a round area. The exit was blocked by powerful metal doors. I saw many nearby yellow eco vents and tried to blast it down. It did not work but then I noticed with Daxter's help that I needed to not blast the doors but the round contraptions that held the door in place. I drove through an open yellow eco vent again and blasted a few of them as a drove by them. I had to gather some more yellow eco to get rid of the last few. Once I did the door opened and I went through it.

On the other side of the door there were all these machines carrying large amounts of dark eco and pretty fast too. As I wove past all the dark eco I felt Daxter's grip tighten once more. I could hardly blame him I had almost plowed into a couple containers trying to grab the last of Keira's Scout flies and the power cell the last one had.

As I neared the exit I saw that I had to zoom over Pipe lines to avoid the hottest of the lava. It was pretty confusing and I almost fell of a few times jumping from pipe to pipe. Finally after what seemed like a long time I found another power cell and the pipe that lead me out of the Lava tube, just as the gauge had started to give me warning signals. I parked the Zoomer and ran over to the teleport gate. I turned it on and waited for Keira and Samos to come through it.

Only Keira came through and she looked panicked when I saw her. She ran over to me and Daxter said "Hey where is Short green and wrinkly?" Keira ignored him and looked straight at me before looking down. I think she was close to tears because she sounded like it when she spoke to me.

"This is terrible," she said still looking down. She then looked back up at me and continued. "Father is missing," I think I had a shocked look on my face and I know I definitely did at what she said next. "I think Gol and Maia kidnapped him as well."

Daxter then said "Relax I got everything under control."

Keira snapped at him right after he said that, "Under Control! Lurker armies continue to grow across the land, the sages have been kidnapped, Gol and Maia have gathered enough eco to complete their terrible plan, and to stop them YOU'RE going to have to fight your way through their Citadel."

Daxter had been hiding behind my legs the enter time she had been yelling and after she said all that he said "Ya… ummm that about sums it up."

Keira looked straight at me and said, "You got to rescue my father before it is too late," she looked so close to tears and she also looked very worried. What she said next made me even more determined to help her. "And Jak… be careful" She was looking down as she said this but I noticed that the tips of her ears where pink. I was smiling after she said that but Daxter ruined the whole thing by jumping up onto my shoulder and saying "Ya. WE will be."

I have to stop there because I need to help Keira prepare for her next big project. I will write more tomorrow.

P.S.

At that point I had 95 Power Cells and 250 Precursor orbs.

* * *

**Word Count: 1243**

**

* * *

****PStU: I have nothing more to say except, Please R&R.**

**See you next Chapter**


	15. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

Sorry about not having any updates in a long time for this fic but I am going through a rough time with collage and other things. I am finding less and less time to write and to top it off I am having the worst case of writers block imaginable. I am also having a few family crisis among other things and I just can't seem to find the time to write. I will however try to continue this fic, it has not and will not be dropped at all. Once I get through these rough patches I plan to write more and more, but for now I am sadly putting all my fics on hiatus until this crud blows over or is resolved. I am not dead and do not plan on dying any time soon. Thank you and Sorry for the lack of updates.

~Princess Serena til Universo~


	16. Entry 15

**PStU: Holy Yakkow's! I can't believe This fic has gone this long without an update. So Sorry about the very long wait. I had some major problems with writers block and personal issues.**

**Star: She had started this chapter a while back but got stuck right in the middle of it.**

**PStU: And who's fault is that? You left me all aloun...again!**

**Star: Sorry I just took a major vacation from this fic.**

**PStU: I know! You had me writing everything under the sun, but this fic!**

**Titlle: To all those who search this sight looking for law suits to win. Find something more useful to do with your life. PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter series.**

* * *

**Entry 15**

March 5 1765

**Inside Samos's Hut**

Ok I need to go over what happened when Daxter and I went through Gol and Maia's Citadel.

After Keira had given us the news about her father I turned to the entrance of Gol and Maia's Citadel and ran through it. Once inside both Daxter and I were greeted by Samos who was inside a cage of eco.

He looked down at us and said "It's about time you two decided to show up."

Daxter yelled back up at him and said "It's nice to see you too. Do they have you mopping the floors now?" I put my head in my hand after he asked that because this was not the time or place to go off on Samos.

Samos voiced my thought next when he said "There is no time for Joke's Daxter." He sounded tired when he talked and I soon found out why.

"Gol and Maia Kidnaped us to sap our powers to power their abominable machine." He turned around and looked at the machine he was talking about and continued. "It appears they have combined the functional remains of a Precursor Robot with scavenged artifacts from across the land. Then they added a few diabolical additions of their own; creating the one thing capable of opening the Dark Eco Silos."

He then turned back around to face us and said "If you can free the four of us our combine powers can be used to break the force shield surrounding the robot before they use it to destroy the world" He looked up when he said that last part like he was praying or something but I'm not really sure.

After that I looked around the place to get a good understanding of my surroundings and what I saw was very nerve wrecking. Gol and Maia had gone through a lot of trouble to make as hard as possible for anybody to save the sages. I could also tell that they made it impossible to save Samos without saving the other sages first. I then looked around to pin point the location of the sages and I decided to save the blue sage first. Daxter grabbed my shoulder in fear or anticipation (I'm not sure which), when I started to run to the direction the lead to the blue sage.

I soon found that Gol and Maia had taken out all of major floors and replaced them with mere wooden boards and some fall away precursor bridges. They planed on someone trying to save the sages that much is sure. I made my way to the blue sage's cage with some difficulty and a few too many close calls that had Daxter screaming in my ear about being too young to die and a few other things along those lines.

After crossing all the traps I broke the small Precursor machine that held the blue sages cage in the air. Once I did it released a power cell and the blue sage dropped down to the plat form Daxter and I were on. He turned to face us and said "good work fella's! Samos was right about you." When he said that I had to wonder what Samos had said to him. "Great piles of precursor metal, That insomnious mechanical creation must not be allowed to wreak it's terrible havoc. I will try to hack away it's shield door…"

I lost track of what he was saying after that Daxter said what I was thinking. "ya, um… we'll just go find more help." As we were walking away Daxter said "weirdo!"

After leaving the Blue Sage to do whatever he was doing we went to rescue the Red sage, again going through another set of traps that almost killed us both. I don't even need to mention how many close calls I had.

Once I made it up to the Red Sage we repeated the destroying of the small machine grabbing a power cell in the in the processes. Just like the blue sage he came down to the plate form we were on and said after laughing, "You finally come to rescue me. You know how long I've been in here? What took you so long?" He laughed again then asked us our names.

Daxter introduced himself them me by saying I was with him.

The Red Sage smiled then said "Good job Daxter. You are a real hero. You have got to stop Gol from launching the robot." He cracked his knuckles then said "I will use my eco powers to open the shield door." He then turned around and shot some red eco at the shield.

Daxter again jumped up onto my shoulder and we went to rescue the yellow sage. He too was guarded by many traps and a few eco beams. As I made my way I retraced my steps a bit and found a few of Keira's scout flies. I grabbed them as quickly as I could then continued to make my way up to the cage where the Yellow Sage was. After what felt like an eternity we finally made it to the cage and destroyed the machine and claimed the power cell that held it in place.

Once he was free he jumped down to the platform and shook his head when he saw Daxter and me.

"Who would have thought that I'd live to see the day when I needed to be rescued by a boy and his musk rat."

When the Yellow Sage said that, I could not help the silent chuckles that came to me. Daxter saw me chuckling and gave me a hard glare. I pretended to whistle and looked the other way.

The Yellow Sage continued oblivious to the scene in front of him. " I'ma gonna give Gol and Maia a little pay back for this embarrassment." He said the next part in a less aggressive tone "Then I'll see about cookin up some musk rat stew."

When Daxter heard that his eye's went wide, he gulped and grabbed his neck as if to protect it from being cut off. As we left the Yellow Sage went to work trying to get rid of the shield surrounding the robot. Daxter had a death grip on my shoulder and was saying things about crazy old sage's.

I looked up at where Samos was being held captive and noticed that I could finally make my way up to him. I nodded to myself and started to slowly make my way up some moving platforms. As I went up I found the last of Keira's scout flies and got another power cell from them.

After another eternity of what felt like nothing but jumping every which way but not getting anywhere we made it to the machine that held Samos In place. I destroyed it while ignoring Daxter's comment about letting him stay up there for a few days.

Once Samos was free he floated over to us and said "Good work boys! You're real hero now. I will combine my Green eco powers with the other three Sages and together we will open the shield door surrounding the Precursor Robot."

Daxter was standing next to me again and he was getting impatient. He said "Ya, ya good start. Then after you guys open the shield, what are you going to do about the robot?"

Samos looked at Daxter then said "Nothing Daxter. We have to keep the shield open, you two have to figure out how to destroy the robot."

Daxter's ears drooped and so did his head as he said sarcastically "Oh great. I get to help the guy who turned me into a fur ball, destroy the only person who can turn me back!" I rubbed the back of my neck as he said that and looked away from him after he was done. I then looked at him apologetically hoping he would see how sorry I was that I had to take away his chance at returning to normal.

Samos rolled his eye's then he floated up and attacked the shield with his green eco and said "First we save the world, then we will try to convince Gol to help Daxter."

After a few seconds of all 4 sages using their power on the shield it went down. Samos floated back down to us and rubbed his hands to gather. Just as I was about to go past where the shield had been Gol flew up from out of nowhere and stopped me in my tracks.

"You are to Late Samos" Gol gasped out. "Once I posses limitless amounts of Dark eco, I will have the key to creation itself."

Samos looked horrified when he answered back.

"This is madness!" Samos yelled at Gol. "Releasing that much Dark eco would destroy everything we know! Just look what it has done to you!"

Maia decided that she would make herself known and said "It has given us a beauty beyond anything you could understand!"

Daxter stood up to his full height of two feet and yelled out, "Beauty! Have you two looked in a mirror latly?"

Maia was unfazed by what he said and looked down at him smiling. "Just wait until we open the silos little one. You think short and fuzzy is bad."

Gol looked at both of us and cracked a cruel crooked smile and he gasped out, "And to think you traveled all that way for my help. FOOLS! Enjoy your front row sets to the recreation of the world!"

Both Gol and Maia quickly flew into their robot and activated it. It flew up and out of the citadel really fast. Samos turned to face me and said, "Jak! Get in that elevator and stop that robot!"

I nodded and ran as fast as I could into the elevator. Daxter was on my shoulder still much to my surprise and it seemed like he had no plans to leave his place anytime soon. As the elevator went up Daxter went on to say as he shook with fear that the only reason he was coming with me was because I would be lost without him. I did not even need to look at him to see that he was terrified of what was going to happen.

Once the elevator reached the top of the citadel I saw a cluster of blue eco and quickly grabbed it and used the launch pad to get over to the Silos.

I will write again in a bit. I need to go help Keira move a few things again.

**Later**

Ok I had just left off where Daxter and I launched over to the silos. I may leave a few things out due to the whole fight being a major blur. It felt like time just seemed to stop for a long time so I will try my hardest to get the whole fight down.

Once we landed on top of the silos we were immediately attacked by Gol and Maia. I had to run all over the place just to dodge their attacks and even when I dodged I could still fell the power behind their attacks. As I dodged I was looking at the robot and saw that the only vulnerable places to attack were the modified parts that Gol and Maia added to the robot. I decided that if I was to defeat the robot was to use their modifications against them.

It was while I was analyzing what they had done to the robot that I noticed some yellow eco that one of their attacks had left behind. I ran over to it as fast as was possible for me when I am not channeling blue eco and started to shoot at one of the vulnerable spots that I had found just a few seconds before. I put as much force as possible behind all the fireballs I shot at them. It was after a really large blast that a part of the robot exploded. I heard both Gol and Maia scream as their robot faltered for a second. My eye's widened as I saw the robots largest weapon charge up. I looked all around for something to help me dodge the incoming large blast and I noticed a blue eco vent that was currently flowing freely next to a launch pad. I ran over to it and used it to dodge the large blast that fallowed just after I made it into the air. As I came back down I saw that the silos was starting to open. I am pretty sure that my eyes went wide momentarily with surprise but it was gone a moment later when I saw that Gol was making dark monsters out of some of the eco that was visible.

I got hurt when I tried to dodge one but got hit from behind by another. I had to ignore my pain because it was minor compared to what would happen if I failed. With that thought in my head I punched one that was getting too close to me and I kicked another that tried to leap up onto my back. The fight with those monsters pretty much fallowed that pattern until one of the ones that I killed dropped some yellow eco. I smiled when I saw it and ran over to it and used it to continue my attacks on the robot dodging the monsters all the while. Once again I blew up another part of the robot, and once again Gol and Maia charged up their largest weapon. I used the eco vent and launch pad again to get out of the way again.

As I came back down I saw that the Silos was almost half way open and that if it opened anymore I would not be able to stop Gol and Maia. I looked around once more for something to help me finish this fight but I found nothing. I looked up and saw that the robot was now shooting large fire balls at me. I flashed back to my fight with Klaw for a second but when I noticed that they were real fire balls and not rocks on fire I stopped thinking about it instantly. I dodged fire, lasers and who knows what while I ran around looking for some more yellow eco. I almost fell into the silos a couple of times too. After what felt like hours I saw one of the lasers leave behind a cluster of yellow eco. I once again grabbed it and shot at the robot. It exploded again and fell but came back up.

I then sensed a lot of eco in the air. I looked up at the towers and saw that the sages had combined their power to create a whole new eco. I soon found out what it was from Gol himself.

"Light eco," he gasped out, surprised sounding. "It does exist!"

"They must not be allowed to get it!" Maia yelled right after Gol.

Daxter's eyes grew wide and he yelled "Light Eco! That could be the stuff that could change me back!" I gave him a look after he smacked my head and he noticed it and continued "Or it might stop that robot." I smiled and nodded at that option and he noticed that. "Stay fuzzy, save the world? Choices." His face scrunched up in thought, then he threw up his hands in defeat and said "Ok, fine. We'll save the world. But do it quickly before I change my mind."

I smiled after he said that and nodded. I ran over to the closest cluster of light eco I could find and started to channel it. Light eco was like nothing I had ever felt before. I could instantly feel all the injuries I had gotten heal and at the same time I felt power build up needing to be released. I aimed the light eco at the robot and shot it down. It exploded in a fire ball of white light. I had to cover my eyes from the sheer brightness of it and when I opened them again I saw Gol and Maia fall into the silos which closed right after the fell in.

It was over.

Gol and Maia were gone.

As Daxter and I made our way back to the Sages waiting near the elevator we did a victory dance on the floating precursor pad. As we approached the sages Samos spoke. "Well it seems I might have been too hard on you boy's. You DO have what it takes to be heros."

Keira who had also come out with the sages turned to Daxter and said "But Daxter, now we can't change you back."

Daxter waved his hand in her face and said, "Don't worry about me baby. You know what they say. Big things come in small packages." He wiggled his eyebrows at her after he said that. Keira shook her head in annoyance.

The Blue Sage slammed his staff next to me and said, "Jak You have an incredible talent for channeling eco." He turned to Samos and continued "Samos you may have been right about this one after all."

I looked over at Keira and noticed that she was looking at me as well at least until the Red Sage came up behind her and said "And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible." Keira turned slightly pick with embarrassment as he said that and started to rub the back of her head. The Red Sage continued after chuckling a bit, "Perhaps we found a new sage now that Gol and Maia are lost."

Samos was looking over at the silos as he said "Yes, Gol and Maia. The Dark eco probably destroyed them, yes probably"

Daxter started to yell something but I was not paying any attention to him. Only Keira was important at the moment. She and I were looking at each other. I was looking into her beautiful green eyes, just as green or more so then green eco. She had a light dusting of pink on her face and at the tips of her ears. I leaned in closer to give her the kiss that I had wanted to for so long. That was when Daxter jumped in between both of us and said, "Whoa! Put it on ice big guy!" I glared at him just as Keira did but did not continue. The moment was ruined.

After all the Sages (except for Samos) had left I finally noticed something strange about the wall behind me. Samos noticed too and said "Holy yakkow's! What could that be?"

Keira turned to look at it as well then said "Wow! It's an ancient Precursor Door. It looks Like it will only open if we fill all one hundred holes with Power cells."

I smiled after she said that and Daxter crossed his arms and said "We're hero's remember? We HAVE 100 power cells."

I nodded to Keira and proceeded to fill all of the holes with every power cell we earned form our Adventure. After the last one was put into place the door slowly opened.

Inside was the most amazing thing we had ever seen. It looked Like a giant Precursor teleport gate.

As we speak Keira is working on it. We still have much to do but when she finishes it I think it is going to be amazing.

I will write more about that Gate thing later. It is late and I need sleep.

P.S.

Can't wait to tell my uncle about my adventure.

* * *

**Word Count: 3344**

* * *

**PStU: A long chapter. I made it longer then usual because I really want to get started on Jak II soon. I may have rushed a few things but I hope that you can forgive me.**

**Star: Please leave a review.**

**See you Next Chapter**


	17. Entry 16

**PStU: By the Precursors! Two updates in one day! I cant believe it!**

**Star: Sorry I just had to get this down.**

**PStU: Don't be sorry! I am just surprised that you actually got this much down.**

**Star:~blushes~**

**PStU: Ok this chapter is sort of Like a filler leading up to JakII.**

**Titlle: Ya that's when the fun starts.**

**PStU: No I don't own Jak or Daxter or any of the characters of the Jak and Daxter serise. I just own a few small OC's which don't even have big parts so you can't sue me. ~blows a raspberry~**

* * *

**Entry 16**

March 26 1765

**Night Samos's Hut**

It has been three weeks since I have written. I know it has been a while but I do have a very good reason as to why I have not done so. Everyone has been so busy cleaning up the mess Gol and Maia made and bringing back that Precursor gate. When I say bring it back I mean take it apart piece by piece and take them all back to Keira. I had a hard time carrying all the pieces but it was worth it in the end when Keira's face lite up with excitement at the sight of the Precursor gate parts. I had to take a few breaks every now and then because that stuff was so heavy. I had to resist the urge to glare at Daxter every time I came within a few feet of Keira. Apparently he decided that it is his job to make sure that Keira and I never have a moment alone. I guess when he said put it on ice he meant for our relationship not to go anywhere. Keira is more annoyed of him then I am though. I swear she almost through him out of her work shop because he was delaying her progress. I almost laughed when she started to scold (yell) at Daxter in the same exact tone her father uses. I decided after that I would stay away from her work station until she was done.

Besides taking all of the pieces of that large Precursor Gate to Keira I had been going around to a lot of the places that needed help cleaning up after the whole mess. One of the places I went back to was The Mountain Pass to help the Blue Sage get rid of all the bombs that covered it. I had to go around and carefully disarm the bombs with the Blue Sages help. Well he disarmed the bombs; I just had to carry them out of the mountain pass after they were safe to move. Well safer. I dropped one and it gave off a few sparks before blowing up. Luckily I ran after I saw the sparks so I did not get too seriously hurt. I just got a few cuts and bruises from the debris that rained down after. That project alone to a week to complete.

I am very sure that the Blue Sage does not know what the word quiet means. The entire time he worked he talked as well. He talked even more then Daxter usually did. Most of the time he talked I could not understand what he was talking about. He also tended to talk really fast; it was as if he just had to say everything he had to say in one breath of air. Besides those minor things though, he really was nice guy. He did not even get mad when I accidently blew up that one bomb. In fact he acted like it was one of the most interesting things he had ever seen.

After I finished cleaning up Mountain Pass I decided to help a few of the people at Rock Village rebuild their homes. That took me a couple of days and the only reason I left was because I had to go and finish grabbing pieces of the Precursor Gate.

Once I left Rock village I came back to Sandover and decided that it was time to go and face Daxter's parents. I had wanted to go and see them earlier but could not because I was too busy. Now though I have no excuse not to go and see how they are doing. I also want to see if they understand why we could not change him back.

As I made my way over to Daxter's house I noticed that Daxter's mom was outside looking out at the ocean. I walked over to her as she stared out at the ocean and waited for her to notice me standing next to her. Most people would either say something or maybe tap the shoulder of the person whose attention they are trying get, but I do nether. For one thing I can't talk and for another I like to wait for the person to talk to me first because I think it makes things easier. That is just my opinion though.

It did not take that long for her to notice that I was beside her. She sighed and said "I am proud of him you know."

After she said that I gave her a questioning look.

She continued after she saw the look on my face. "I am so proud of Daxter. For all that he is a braggart, a loud mouth, and a coward; I am so proud of what he did." I think I must have looked surprised at what she had said because she continued, "I won't lie about all the things he is. But I am proud to know that my son has a kind heart." She smiled at me and must have read my mind or something because she answered the question that I had wanted to ask her ever since we came back. "I am sad that he is still what-ever his now, but I am proud to know that he gave up the chance to be normal again so to save the world. I got the whole story from the Green Sage not Daxter. Though I love him, you can't expect him to tell the whole truth about something like that."

I smiled after she said that and nodded to her. She looked at me and returned my smile tenfold. I started to walk away when she stopped me "Jak. I want to thank you for doing everything you could to try and get him back to normal. I am so glad that Daxter is your friend. Not just anyone would go to the ends of the world for their friend. Thank you for being Daxter's friend."

Her smile was so big that I could not help but smile back. I quickly grabbed the paper and charcoal I kept on hand and I wrote out, "I am glad that Daxter is my friend. I could not ask for a better friend then him." I gave her the note and she smiled even bigger and nodded at what I wrote.

I left her smiling by her house as I went back to my uncle's house.

Two weeks after we got back and after we brought back that Precursor Gate thing my uncle finally came back from his own adventure and put down his bag quickly as I ran to him. He smiled when he saw me and the first thing he asks is to hear all about my first adventure. I gladly wrote down everything I could for him to read. As I finished he came over and sat down next to me and said "Well Jak my boy, it seems like your first adventure was a big success." I nodded happily at him as he continued "Not everyone has it in them to complete such a grand adventure. Good show my boy." I smiled at his praise and handed over what I had written and waited patiently for him to finish reading it over. I waited for a good hour or two before he set what I wrote down and looked back at me. "What a grand adventure. It is one of those that will go down in history my boy." I shook my head disbelieving at what he said but he continued to insist that it would.

After a few days of listening to a few of my uncle's tales about his adventures, he left again to continue his current one. I had found out he came back for a brief break and a hope that I would be back to tell my tale. I smiled and waved as he left again for parts unknown.

The past few days after we got everything straightened out have been days of nothing but playing in the sun and relaxing by the beach. But today Daxter and I found out that Keira is almost done rebuilding that Precursor Gate thing. So we all plan on looking at it and figuring out how it works tomorrow.

I will write more as soon as we figure something out about it.

P.S.

Tomorrow is the big day. I can't wait to see what that Precursor gate does!

* * *

**Word Count: 1432**

* * *

**PStU: I have a Poll going on. It is to see if I should make this fic into two separate fics. Please look at it and vote.**

**Star: PStU needs your help so please vote. Oh and review this chapter.**

**See you next chapter... maybe.**


	18. Authors Note 2

After looking at the poll I put up I have decided to split this fic into two different fics.

Please look out for the Sequel to this fic. I will get started on it soon.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this fic and who have been patient with me.


End file.
